Zeitreise in die Liebe
by Samantha-Hexe
Summary: ... schieldert die Erlebnisse eines Mädchen, welches auf eine Reise durch die Zeit gerät und ihren größen Feind trifft. Was würdest du tun? Dich doch nicht in ihn verlieben,... oder? ABGESCHLOSSEN


**Zeitreise in die Liebe**

Prolog:

Es war so eine Nacht zum träumen. Meine Gedanken spielten verrückt und eine Idee für einen gelungenen Abend folgte der nächsten. Zumeist handelten sie von Liebe und Zärtlichkeit.

Ich saß an diesem herrlichen Sommerabend auf der Terrasse unseres Hauses und blickte in die Sterne. In den nächsten Minuten erwartete ich eine Nachricht von meinen Vater. Seit Voldemort wieder zurück ist verbringe ich die Ferien meist im Hauptquartier des Phönixorden, das ist eine Organisation, welche gegen Voldemort arbeitet. Er sollte mir mitteilten ob ich zum Grimauldplatz kommen soll oder nicht. Ich glaube schon, denn mein Vater hat für den Orden furchtbar viel zu tun und er will mich ja nicht alleine zu Hause lassen. Meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt und ich lebte seit dem bei meinen Vater. Die meiste Zeit meines Lebens habe ich auf der Zauberschule Hogwarts zugebracht, wo mein Vater Schulleiter ist. Nur in den Ferien fahren wir hier her zu unserem Haus.

Meine Gedanken wurde von einem Ruf unterbrochen. „Samantha!„ Das war meine Vater. Ich stand auf und verlies die Terrasse. Schnellen Schrittes ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und kniete mich vor dem Kamin. Der Kopf meines Vaters saß mitten in den Flamen. Er sah aus wie eine bärtiges Ei. „Hallo Daddy!" begrüßte ich meinen Vater und lauschte dann seinen Worten. „Hallo Samantha! Es lässt sich nicht vermeiden auch diese Ferien im Hauptquartier zu verbringen. „ Aber ich winkte ab" Ist doch nicht so schlimm! „ Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht von meinen Vater und er meinte" Ich weiß, aber ...! „ Ich unterbrach ihn" Nichts aber! Es ist wirklich nicht so schlimm! Ich seh' schließlich meine Freunde! „ Darauf hin entgegnete er" Schon Ok! „ Er fügte hinzu" du weißt wie du hier herkommst nehm ich an! „ Ich nickte und sagte dann" Wir sehen uns dann in einer halben Stunde! „ Mit den Worten „ Bis dann! „ und einem leisen „Plopp" verschwand sein Kopf aus dem Kamin.

Ich schloss alle Türen des Hauses ab und begab mich dann in mein Zimmer. Ich stellte mich kurz vor meinen Spiegel, welcher über meiner Kommode hing, und betrachtete mein Spiegelbild. Dad sagte mir oft, dass ich genauso wie meine Mutter aussehe. Meine langen haselnussbraunen Haare reichten bis zu meiner Hüfte. Meistens trug ich sie zu einen Zopf, so auch heute. Sie umrahmten ein ovales zierliches Gesicht und meine blauen Augen erinnern daran wer mein Vater ist.

Ich riss mich von meinen Spiegelbild los und begann meinen Koffer zu packen. Einige Minuten später hatte ich alles was ich brachte in meinen Koffer gepackt. Natürlich hatte ich meine Hogwartssachen nicht vergessen. Schließlich fuhr ich ja vom Hauptquartier direkt nach Hogwarts.

Dann nahm ich meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche meines hellblauen Sommerkleides und deutete auf den Koffer. Ich sagte" Locomator Koffer! „ Ich verlies mein Zimmer und vergewisserte mich ob ich wohl alle Lampen im Haus gelöscht hatte.

Schließlich setzte ich mich im dunklen Wohnzimmer auf meinen Koffer. Da ich schon siebzehn bin durfte ich auch außerhalb der Schule zaubern. Zudem hatte ich schon meine Apperationsprüfung hinter mir.

In diesem Augenblick gab es eine lauten Knall und alle Fenster des Wohnzimmers zerbrachen in tausend Stücke. Die Schockzauber rasten auf mich zu. Einer davon traf mich im selben Augenblick, wo ich weg appariere wollte. Es gab einen lauten Knall und das ganze Wohnzimmer wurde von der Druckwelle zerstört. Als sich die Staubwolke legte war ich verschwunden, aber war ich tatsächlich im Hauptquartier?

Kapitel 1

Ankunft in der Vergangenheit - Hogwarts 1943

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete saß ich, wie ich sofort erkannte, in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts. Wie ich hier her kam, wusste ich nicht. In Hogwarts kann man doch nicht apparieren. Da es sinnlos ist hier herum zu sitzen und auf schönere Zeiten zu warten, stand ich auf und ging in die große Halle. Meinen Koffer lies ich hinter mir herschweben.

In der Halle stand mein Vater. Aber er sah irgendwie anderes aus? Jünger! Er hatte noch immer langes Haar und einen langen Bart, aber sie waren noch nicht grau. Wo bin ich bloß gelandet? Er drehte sich zu mir um und sagte" Wer sind sie? „ Jetzt gab es keinen Zweifel mehr. Ich habe eine Zeitreise gemacht! Ohne auf seine Frage zu achten, hinter fragte ich" Welches Jahr schreiben wir denn? „ Ganz und gar verdutzt antwortete er" 1943"

Oh, Oh ich bin ganz schön weit zurück gereist. Nun fragte mein Vater" Warum wollen sie das wissen? Wer sind sie? „ Ich entschied mich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Auf seine Frage antwortete ich" Ich bin Samantha Dumbledore und komme aus der Zukunft! „ Er starrte mich an und einige Sekunden verstrichen in verblüffter Stille. Schließlich sagte er leise" Dann bist du ja meine ... „ Ich unterbrach in bestätigend" deine Tochter! Genau! „ Wieder verstrichen einige Sekunden bis er schließlich fragte" Wie bist du hier her gekommen? „ Ich erzählte von Voldemort und dem Angriff und wie ich wegapparieren wollte und der Schockzauber, welchen mich traf. Bei der Erklärung wer Voldemort ist, beschränkte ich mich auf die Worte „ Voldemort ist der böse Zauberer aus meiner Zeit! „ Ich endete mit den Worten" So nun bin ich hier und ich weiß nicht wie ich zurück kann! „ Auf meine Erzählung hin meinte meine Vater" Am besten du gehst hier zur Schule und suchst in der Bibliothek nach einem Weg zurück! „ Ich nickte nur meinte aber dann" Das ist wohl besser als hier herum zustehen und zu warten! „ Mit erneutem Anflug eines Lächelns sagte er" Wir müssen noch zum Schulleiter! „ Es viel mir wie Schuppen von den Augen! Mein Vater wird erst 1945 Schulleiter. Aber dann ... treffe ich vermutlich auf die jüngere Version von Voldemort. Das kann ja heiter werden.

Meine Vater deutete mir ihm zu folgen und mit einem nicken folgte ich ihm zum Büro des Schulleiters. Dort angekommen nannte er das Passwort, welches ich prompt überhörte, und wir gingen nach oben.

Das Büro von Armando Dippet sah ganz anders aus als das von Albus Dumbledore einmal aussehen wird. Es sind zwar noch die gleichen Möbel, aber trotzdem sah es so anders aus. Oder kommt es nur mir so vor, weil Fawaks fehlt?

Der jetzige Schulleiter saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und brühte über einem Blatt Pergament. Als wir eintraten sah er auf und fragte" Was wollt ihr? „ und dann wandte er sich an mich" Wer sind Sie? Das Schuljahr beginnt erst morgen! „ Wieder hatte ich nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde um mich zu entscheiden! Ohne recht zu wissen was ich eigentlich sagen sollte öffnete ich meine Mund und meinte" Ich bin Samantha Kail und ich bin die Austauschschülerin aus Amerika! „ Mit diesen wenigen Worten erkannte meine Vater, dass Dippet nichts erfahren sollte, von der Zukunft. Er fügte hinzu" Sie kam schon heute an, weil ..." Ich unterbrach ihn „ Weil ich mit einem Flugzeug gekommen bin! Wissen sie meine Eltern sind Muggel und sie vertrauen der magischen Art zu reisen nicht! „ Misstrauisch hinterfragte der Schulleiter" Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass sich eine Austauschschülerin angemeldet hat! „ Auf diese Frage hin antwortete Albus" Natürlich hat Miss Kail sich angemeldet „ dann wandte er sich an mich und fügte hinzu" Oder? „ Ich musste mir schnell etwas einfallen lassen! Ohne wirklich zu wissen was ich sagen will öffnete ich meinen Mund und sagte" Ich habe meine Eule vor drei Wochen mit der Anmeldung zu ihnen geschickt und sie habe mir auch eine Bestätigung zukommen lassen! „ wie ich erwartet hatte verlangte er diese zu sehen! Ich öffnete meinen Koffer und kramte darin herum. Mit Hilfe etwas stiller und stabloser Magie beschwor ich eine gefälschte Bestätigung herauf. Ich reichte ihm das Blatt und hoffte im Stillen das alles klappte. Anscheinend schien er von meiner Zauberei im Koffer nichts gemerkt zu haben, denn er merkte nicht das es sich um eine Fälschung handelte. Nach dem er den Brief gelesen hatte meinte er" Wenn das so ist, dann willkommen in Hogwarts! „ Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass es geklappt hat. Meinen Vater hätte man so nie reinlegen können. Professor Dippet entschuldigte sich noch umfangreich für seine Vergesslichkeit und dann sagte er noch" Wir werden dein Haus schon heute auswählen und morgen nimmst du am Fest der Erstklässler teil. „ Nach einem wortlosen Nicken meinerseits wurde mir der Sprechende Hut gereicht. Ich setzte ihn auf und wartete. Eine Stimme piepste in meinen Ohr „ Ist das neue Jahr schon da? „ In wenigen gedanklichen Worten schilderte ich meine Situation und wartete darauf, dass er endlich Gryffindor aus rief. Ich hörte gar nicht darauf was der Hut zusagen hatte. Ich versäumte beinahe das Ende der Vorstellung.

Anschließend wurde ich von meinen Vater in den Gryffindorturm gebracht und er verriet mir das neue Passwort „Phönixfeder" und lies mich dann mit meinen Gedanken allein. Aber ich dachte nicht viel über die vergangenen Geschehnisse nach sondern legte mich in mein Bett im Mädchenschlafsaal und schlief auch recht bald ein.

Kapitel 2

Neue Freunde

Als ich nächsten Tag erwachte war es schon ziemlich spät. Laut meiner Uhr hatte ich das Frühstück versäumt. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege wäre ich lieber im Jahr gelandet, wo meine Mutter in die Schule geht. Aber man kann eben nichts alles haben.

Langsam stieg ich aus dem Bett und zog mich an. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war ich ganz allein. Ich durchquerte den Raum und verließ den Turm. Das Schloss hat sich nicht viel verändert. Immer noch die selben Bilder und immer noch die selben Geister. Dieser Gedanke kam mir in den Sinn als Peeves und Nick an mir vorbei schwebten.

Schließlich kam ich in der großen Halle an. Alle Lehrer saßen schon am Tisch. Die erste wirkliche Veränderung wurde mir nun bewusst. Nur zwei Personen kenne ich aus meiner Zeit. Nämlich Hagrid und Dumbledore.

Für mich wurde ein Stuhl zum Lehrertisch dazu gestellt, da es unsinnig ist, wenn ich alleine am Gryffindortisch sitze. Als ich mich setzte wünschte ich allen einen schönen Tag und begann zu essen.

Während ich aß beobachtete ich die Lehrer. In der Mitte des Tisches saß der Schulleiter Dippet, zu seiner rechten saß mein Vater, auf ihn folgte eine junge Hexe mit roten Haaren, ein älterer Herr, der mir irgendwie bekannt vorkam, ein griesgrämiger Zauberer mit großem Schnurrbart, eine ältere Hexe mit Mausegrauem Haar und gelben Augen, eine Hexe mit silbernen Haar und freundlichen Gesicht und ein junger hübscher Zauberer mit himmelblauen Augen. Neben diesen saß ich. Ich vermute mal er beginnt erst dieses Jahr mit dem Lehrerjob.

Zur linken Seite des Schulleiters saß eine dickere Hexe mit verträumwirkenden Gesicht und sie trug ein silbernes Kleid, neben ihr saß ein junger Mann, welchen an einen Quidditchspieler erinnerte, der nicht mehr spielen konnte (Warum auch immer), auf ihn folgten zwei Zauberer und zwei Hexen. Der letzte am Tisch war Hagrid. Er unterhielt sich mit einer älteren Hexe, deren grauen Haare in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden.

Mein Blick fiel auf den Lehrer, welcher mir bekannt vorkam. Ich hab ihn schon mal gesehen, aber da war er nicht so ... sagen wir mal lebendig. Es viel mir wie Schuppen von den Augen: Professor Binns!

Ich schreckte hoch als einer der Professoren mich ansprach. „ Du bist also der Austauschschüler aus Amerika! „ sagte der junge Mann neben mir. Langsam stammelte ich" Ja! „ und fügte etwas selbstsicherer hinzu" Ich heiße Samantha Kail „ Darauf hin fragte er" In welche Schule bist du denn gegangen! „ Ich überlegte hin und her. Da viel mir die einzige Schule aus Amerika ein die ich kenne: Phönix. Ich antwortete „ Phönix! „ Er hob die Augenbrauen und hinterfragte „ In dieser Schule wird stablose Magie unterrichten, stimmt das? „ Ein Glück das ich dieses Buch gelesen habe. Trotzdem nickte ich nur. Ein noch größeres Glück ist es, dass ich stablose Magie beherrsche. Der Professor fragte nicht weiter sondern stellte sich vor" Ich in Andrew Malloy und ich unterrichte Muggelkunde. „

Auch darauf nickte ich nur und dann wandte ich mich wieder meinem Essen zu. Für meine normalen Verhältnisse aß ich etwas zu schnell auf und verlies die Tischrunde. Es war mir nicht sehr angenehm mit so vielen Lehrern auf einen Tisch zu sitzen.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte ich in der Bibliothek, wo ich Bücher über Phönix las. Ich hoffte dann nicht mehr so dumm auszusehen.

Oder ich saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und dachte mir Geschichten aus, welche mir in Phönix passiert sein könnten.

Als ich später am Abend aus dem Fenster blickte und ich die Kutschen sah, welche zum Schloss hoch fuhren, wurde es Zeit für mich. Im Schlafsaal zog ich meinen Schulumhang an und verlies dann den Turm.

Unten in der Eingangshalle traf ich auf die ersten Schüler. Alle warfen mir komische Blicke zu, weil ich von oben kam und sie mich nicht zu kennen schienen. Ist auch kein Wunder, denn ich bin erst gestern angekommen.

Ich ignorierte das einfach und betrat die große Halle. Am Gryffindortisch saßen noch nicht so viele Schüler. Ich lies mich am Ende des Tisches nieder. Schweigend wartete ich bis alle im Raum sind.

Etwas hat sich im laufe der Jahre nicht geändert. Dieser Gedanke kam mir in den Sinn als die Erstklässler, angeführt von Dumbledore, die Halle betraten. Die Erstklässler stellten sich vor den Lehrertisch und schauten gespannt auf den Sprechenden Hut, welcher auf eine Stuhl vor ihnen lag. Der Hut lag still da und alle Schüler in der Halle starrten ihn an. Dann öffnete sich die Krempe und er begann zu singen:

Ihr denk, ich bin ein alter Hut,

mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.

Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,

und ist's nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte.

Alle Zylinder und schicken Kappen

sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!

Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid

und bin für jeden Schädel bereit.

Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag's euch genau,

wohin ihr gehört - denn ich bin schlau.

Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut,

denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut.

In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,

man hilft dem andern, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit

keine Scheu.

Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise,

dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise.

In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,

doch dafür wird man hier noch echte Freunde finden.

Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,

habt Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut.

(Anmerkung: Dieses Lied hab ich mir vom ersten Band ausgeliehen, denn ich kann nicht dichten)

Alle Personen in der Halle beklatschten das Lied und als sich der Tumult gelegt hatte begann die Zeremonie.

Mein Vater erklärte die Vorgehensweise und begann die Namen aufzurufen. „ Ackley Stuart „ Ein keiner Junge trat aus den Reihen der Erstklässler, setzte den Hut auf und lies sich auf den Stuhl nieder. Nach einigen Sekunden rief der Hut „ Ravenclaw „. Er stand auf nahm den Hut ab, legte ihn auf den Stuhl zurück und ging zum richtigen Tisch, welchen jubelte.

So ging es weiter bis schließlich alle Erstklässler ihr Haus gefunden hatte.

Ich blickte nun auf meinen Teller und mein Hunger meldete sich mit voller stärke. Ich hatte seit dem Mittagessen nichts mehr gegessen und da auch nur wenig, denn ich wollte so schnell wie möglich von den Lehrern weg.

Während der Schulleiter aufstand um die Begrüßungsworte zu verkünden, wurde ich von einem Mädchen in meinen Alter angesprochen. „Hallo! „ Zuerst wusste ich gar nicht das ich gemeint bin, aber als sie mich an die Schulter tippte, zuckte ich zusammen und blickte zu dem Mädchen mit den braune Locken und den grünen Augen. Ich sagte unsicher" Hallo! „ Ohne Umschweife fragte das Mädchen" Wer bist du? „ In der Zwischenzeit hatte ich mich wieder gefangen und ich antwortete" Ich bin Samantha Kail, Austauschschülerin aus Amerika! „ Ohne das sie fragte warum ich nicht bei der Auswahl dabei bin erklärte ich" Ich bin gestern schon angekommen! Da wurde mein Haus bestimmt! „ Sie nickte bestätigend und stellte sich dann vor" Ich bin Vivian Callwood" Sie stellte auch die restlichen Mädchen des siebten Jahrganges Gryffindor vor. Corina und Celine Masters sind eineigige Zwillinge. Mit ihren schwarzen Haaren und den blauen Augen sahen sie sich zum Verwechseln ähnlich.

Natürlich habe ich so die Begrüßungsrede versäumt, aber ist auch nicht so schlimm. Denn das Essen war erschienen und ich begann zu essen. Während dessen unterhielt ich mich mit Vivian, Corina und Celine über Phönix und Hogwarts! Wobei ich die Zwillinge immer verwechsle.

Später im Schlafsaal, meine drei Zimmergenossinnen richteten es sich gerade wohnlich ein, musste ich an zu Hause denken, an meine Zeit. Ich saß auf meinen Bett und beobachtete das Geschehen um mich herum. Von den Gesprächen der drei bekam ich nichts mit, denn ich war mit meinen Gedanken in meiner Epoche. Erst als mir Vivian eine Polster an den Kopf warf kehrte ich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Hey! „ rief ich mit gespielter Entrüstung und war das Kissen zurück. Dann fragte ich" Hab ich was versäumt? „ Die Zwillinge klärten mich darüber auf das ich das Gespräch über die Ferien versäumt hatte und das meine Meinung gebraucht wird. Na ja weniger Meinung sie wollen nur wissen was ich in den Ferien gemacht hätte. Ein Glück das ich mir da etwas ausgedacht habe. Und so erzählte ich von einem Urlaub auf der Costa del sol in Spanien und von einen Tränenreichen Abschied von meinen Freundinnen Hermine und Ginny in Amerika.

So verging auch dieser Abend. Als ich später im Bett lag, musste an die Gefahren einer Zeitreise machen. Ich darf nicht zu enge Freundschaften schließen, sonst schmerzt der Abschied nur noch mehr.

Kapitel 3

Die erste Schulwoche

Der Montag begann natürlich hervorragend. Alle Mädchen meines Jahrganges, mit mir eingeschlossen, sind extreme Langschläfer und so verschliefen wir prompt das Frühstück. Als ich von Vivian geweckt wurde war es schon zehn vor neun. Ohne viele Worte zogen wir uns an, nahmen unsere Schulsachen und verließen den Schlafsaal. Wir vier durchquerten den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und machten uns schnell auf den Weg zum Unterricht in Verwandlungen. Als wir ankamen war Professor Dumbledore schon anwesend. Nach einen Punkteabzug für unser Haus nahmen wir Platz und versuchten unseren jeweiligen Nachbar in einen Hund zu verwandeln. Deswegen ist das siebte Jahr eines der Schwersten. Die Verwandlungen von Menschen ist nicht einfach.

Nach dem Mittagessen haben wir dann Zaubertränke bei Professor Badley zusammen mit den Slytherins und der ist ungefähr so wie Snape. Dieses Jahr wird, wie er uns forsch erklärt, von Heiltränken handeln.

Nach dieser Doppelstunde ist der Montag auch schon gelaufen.

Der Abend wurde mit Hausübung machen verbracht.

Der Dienstag begann um einiges besser, denn wir verschliefen nicht und mussten den ganzen Vormittag hungrig überstehen. An diesem Tag mussten wir uns mit Kräuterkunde in den ersten beiden Stunden herumschlagen, wo wir bei Professorin Sari komische grüne Pflanzen begutachteten, welche mit ihrer großen lila Blüte bedrohend hin und her schwankte. Mit dem Namen Alorda wird sie oft in Heiltränken verwendet.

Nach dem Mittagessen lernen wir bei Professorin Wonder in einer Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, das Duellieren. Der Abend wird mit Hausübung machen verbracht.

Der Mittwoch Vormittag verlief ganz passabel mit einer Doppelstunde Zauberkunst bei Professor Williams, wo wir uns mit Haushaltszauber beschäftigten.

Auch der Nachmittag verlief mit einer Doppelstunde Pflegemagischer Geschöpfe ganz angenehm. Wir lernten kleine rote runde Geschöpfe kenne, welche aussahen wie ein roter Fußball mit Händen und Füßen. Professorin Willikns stellte sie mit dem Namen Krababell vor. Diese Geschöpfe machen sich einen Spaß daraus von Zaubern die Zauberstäbe zu stehlen und sie zu verstecken. Den Großteil der Doppelstunde verbrachten wir damit Krababells zu verfolgen und unser Zauberstäbe zu suchen.

Am Donnerstag lernten wir Professor Cassandra Helliwell in Wahrsagen kennen. Wir verbrachten die Stunde mit dem Legen von Tarotkarten. Wobei man sagen muss, dass die Professorin nicht besser als Trealawney ist.

Nach dem Mittagessen habein wir noch eine Stunde Geschichte bei Professor Binns, welcher sich in den Jahren nicht geändert hat.

Um Mitternacht steigen wir noch n der Astronomieturm hoch, wo wir die Planeten bei Professor Spellmen studieren.

Als ich am Freitag beim Frühstück einen Blick auf meinen Stundenplan warf musste ich erleichtert ausatmen. Heute nur eine Doppelstunde Kunstfliegen bei Professor Mettew. Ich sagte zu meinen Freunden" Leute die erste Woche ist gleich um! „

Frohen Mutes begaben wir uns zum Unterricht.

Als wir nach dem Mittagessen den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, lies ich mich in einem Sessel am Kamin fallen. Mir taten die Arme weh. Um bei diese Ganzen Drehungen und Pirouetten auf dem Besen zu bleiben bedarf eine gewaltige Anstrengung der Arme.

Trotzdem erledigten wir noch an diesem Tag alle unsere Hausübungen. So konnten wir auf ein entspanntes Wochenende hoffen.

Kapitel 4

Der Raum der Güte

Am ersten Tag des Wochenendes haben wir unseren Rekord im lange schlafen gebrochen. Als ich aufwachte war es ungefähr Mittag, dachte ich zumindest. Ich setzte mich in meinem Bett auf und zog meinen Vorhang aus einander. Meine Zimmergenossinnen schliefen noch. Ich schaute auf meinen Wecker und erschrak. Es ist bereits halb eins. Ich stand auf und ging zum Bett von Vivian. Leise öffnete ich den Vorhang und schüttelte sie wach. Verschlafen blinzelte mich meine Freundin an. Sie murmelte" Wasn' los? „ Sachlich erklärt ich" Wenn wir nicht aufstehen versäumen wir das Mittagessen! „ Schlagartig hellwach sprang meine Freundin auf und sie schrie" WAS? „ Diese heftige Reaktion verwirrte mich! Wie kann man ums Essen nur so einen Aufstand machen. Ich wiederholte meine Worte und dann lies sich Vivian wieder aufs Bett sinken. Leise murmelte sie" Ich hab verstanden, dass wir den Angriff versäumen! „ Celine und Corinna, welche von Vivians Schrei geweckt wurden, und ich brachen in Gelächter aus. Vivian stimmte bald in unser Gelächter ein. Als wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten, zogen wir uns an und gingen zum Mittagessen.

Es waren nur noch wenige Schüler in der Halle, als wir ankamen und uns zum Tisch setzten. Zuerst aßen wir schweigend. Celine brach das Schweigen mit" Was machen wir heute? „ Corina und Vivian zuckten mit den Schultern, aber ich meinte prompt" Wir könnten die Schule erkunden! „ Meine drei Freundinnen sahen mich an und Vivian fragte" Was gibt es hier schon zu sehen? „ Auf diese Frage antwortete ich" Eine ganze Menge! „ Corina schien auf meiner Seite zu sein, denn sie sagte" Wir könnten die Kammer des Schreckens suchen! „ Die Kammer wurde letztes Jahr geöffnet von ... „Hagrid hat sie doch geöffnet! Ich versteh nicht warum er nicht in Askaban ist! „ meinte nun Celine. Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Wut und ich starrte Celine an. Wütend sagte" Hat er nicht! „ Verblüfft schauten mich meine Freundinnen an! Vivian fragte" Woher willst du das wissen? Du kommst doch aus Amerika! „ Ohne ihre Worte zu berücksichtigen und ohne auch wirklich zu überlegen sagte ich" Er war es ... „ Plötzlich wurde mir mit aller Macht bewusst, dass ich nicht in meiner Zeit bin. Ich hatte mich hinreisen lassen. Nun verstummte ich und konzentrierte mich auf mein Essen. Aber meine Freunde ließen nicht locker. Corina hinterfragte neugierig" Wer war es dann? „ Ich winkte ab" Vergesst es! Ich weiß es nicht! „ Celine startete noch einen Versuch mir die Wahrheit zu entlocken, welcher aber misslang und so beendeten wir schweigend das Essen.

Als wir wieder auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum waren fragte Vivian" Also was ist? Erkunden wir die Schule? „ Ich nickte sofort, aber mit einen Gedanken beschwor ich mich vorsichtiger zu sein. Auch alle anderen stimmten zu.

So gingen wir nicht in den Gryffindorturm sondern bogen in eine versteckte Treppe ein, welche ich aus meiner Vergangenheit schon kannte. Es war ich, welche diese versteckte Tür „fand". An der Wand, neben dem Gemälde der fetten Dame, war diese versteckte Tür. Diese ist nicht mal auf der Karte des Rumtreibers, aber ich kannte sie. Schließlich habe ich mein halbes Leben in diesem Schloss verbracht. Dennoch war ich mir sicher noch nicht alle Geheimnisse von Hogwarts zu kennen!

Hinter mir flüsterte Celine" Wo führt diese Treppe bloß hin? „ Wieder einmal antwortete ich ohne zu zögern und so auch ohne nachzudenken „ In den vergessenen Turm! „ Meine drei Freundinnen blieben stehen und sahen zu mir hoch. Auch ich blieb stehen und drehte mich um. Verblüfft fragte Corina" Woher weißt du das? „ Ich war es leid immer lügen zu müssen und so sagte ich unverblümt die Wahrheit" Wisst ihr, ich habe mein halbes Leben in diesem Schloss verbracht! „ Verwirrt und erstaunt meinte Vivian" Aber du kommst aus Amerika! „ Lächelnd schüttelte ich den Kopf und flüsterte „ Nein, ich komme aus der Zukunft! „ Alle drei starrten mich an. Nach einigen verblüfften Sekunden des Schweigens meinte Celine" Aber was machst du dann hier? „ In wenigen Worten erklärte wie ich hier herkam und wer meine Eltern sind. Verwundert flüsterte Corina" Du bist Dumbledores Tochter? „ Ich nickte und erklärte" Deshalb habe ich auch mein halbes Leben in Hogwarts verbracht! „

Ich drehte mich wieder um und stieg weiter die Treppe hoch. Mit einer Handbewegung deutete ich meinen Freunden an mir zu folgen. Während wir weitergingen meinte ich plötzlich" Ihr dürft es niemanden verraten! „ Dieses Versprechen gaben sie mir gerne.

Inzwischen sind wir oben angekommen. Wir stehen vor einer kleinen alten hölzernen Tür, welche man in Turmgefängnissen oft vorfand. Ich erklärte meinen Freundinnen „ Im vergessenen Turm, oder auch unsichtbaren Turm, befindet sich der Raum der Güte „ Vivian hinterfragte" Der Raum der was? „ Ich fing an ihnen die Geschichte zu erzählen" Der Raum der Güte ist ein Raum den nur gute Menschen betreten können. Er wurde von Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Huffellpuff errichtet. Dieser Raum enthält die Kristalle der Macht, das sind vier kleine Diamanten, welche die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts aufrecht erhalten! „ Nun legte ich meine Hand auf die Türschnalle und ich öffnete die Tür. Schnellen Schrittes ging ich in den Mitte des Raumes. Da ich auf der guten Seite stand konnte mir der Zauber nichts anhaben. Auch wusste ich, dass meine drei Freundinnen gut sind winkte ich sie herein. Schüchtern und ängstlich traute sich Vivian als erste in den Raum. Als sie es schaffte zum mir zu kommen ohne tot umzufallen kamen auch Celine und Corina nach.

In diesem kleinen Raum gab es nur einen prunkvollen Tisch mit drei dazupassenden Stühlen und auf dem Tisch stand eine reichlich verzierte Holztruhe. Gegenüber von der Tür war ein Fenster, auch eines von der Sorte welches man in alten Ritterburgen eher fand.

An der Wand rechts von der Tür hingen drei Gemälde. In der Mitte befand sich das Bild von einem Mann, mit schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen ( Er sah aus wie Harry). Links von ihm hing ein Gemälde einer schlanken Frau mit braunen Locken und braunen Augen. Rechts von ihm hing das Gemälde einer mütterlich wirkenden Frau mir roten Haaren und blauen Augen. Unter jedem Bild hin ein Namensschild und wie es in Hogwarts so üblich ist bewegten sich diese Bilder.

Ich wies auf die drei Bilder und sagte" Darf ich vorstellen Helga Huffellpuff, Godric Gryffindor und Rowena Ravenclaw! „

Wieder Erwarten fragten die Bilder nicht woher wir wussten wo dieser Raum ist, so wie sie es bei mir gemacht hatten. Nach meiner Eröffnung sagte Helga sachlich" Die Zeitreisende ist angekommen! „ Nun tat auch ich es meinen Freunden gleich und starrte auf die Bilder. Rowena meinte" Ja, die vier Auserwählten sind da! „ Ich fing mich schnell wieder und hinterfragte" Auserwählt wofür? „ Auf diese Frage antwortete Godric" Die Steine zu tragen! „ Nun wurde ich nachdenklich! Warum sollten wir die Steine tragen? Was wir aus den Schutzzaubern? In meiner Zeit durfte ich die Kiste nicht mal öffnen. Und so hinterfragte ich weiter" Aber was wird aus den Schutzzaubern? „ Geduldig beantwortete Rowena diese Frage" Wir hier, in unseren Bildern, haben genug Macht um sie bis zur Wiederkehr der Steine die Zauber zu erhalten! „ Ich wollte gerade fragen warum wir die Steine tragen sollten, aber Vivian kam mir zuvor. „ Warum sollten wir diese Steine tragen? „ Helga erklärte uns ganz sachlich" Ihr müsst sie vor Grindelwald beschützen! „ Es herrschte einige Sekunden stille bis Celine panisch flüsterte" Wie sollen wir sie beschützen? Wir sind nicht stark genug! „ Auf diese Ausführung meinte Godric" Ihr sollt nicht kämpfen! Ihr sollt sie nur mit nehmen! Keiner weiß das ihr die Steine habt. Ihr müsst sie nur hier wegbringen, damit sie niemand findet! „ Ich weiß was von uns verlangt wird. Wenn die Steine nicht hier sind kann auch ihre Macht nicht genutzt werden und da ich aus der Zukunft komme wird diese Macht gebrochen und sie kann erst genutzt werden wenn wir alle in der richtigen Zeit sind. Also wenn wir diese Steine nehmen kann die Macht der Steine solange nicht genutzt werden so lange ich hier bin. Meine Entdeckung teilte ich sofort meinen Freunden mit. Die Leute an den Gemälden nickten zustimmend. Nach meiner Ausführung war es wieder einige Zeit still im Raum bis ich schließlich sagte" Ich bin bereit! „ Dann tauschte ich einen Blick mit meinen Freundinnen aus und auch sie nickten zustimmend. In diesem Augenblick flog der Deckel der Truhe auf und ich erkannte die Steine. Auf einem rot blau gelben Samtkissen lagen vier feingliedrige Goldketten. An jeder Kette hing eine kleine Diamantkugel, welche ein sanftes goldenes Licht ausstrahlte.

Diese Ketten erhoben sich von selbst aus ihren Kissen und sie flogen zu ihrer berechtigten Person.

Meine Kette blieb vor mir schweben. Helga wies uns an lauf und deutlich unsere Namen zu sagen. Es begann Vivian. „Vivian Callwood" Jeder Buchstabe wurde in den Kristall gezogen. Es sah jetzt aus wie eine Glaskugel mit kleinen roten Steine als Inhalt. Das gleiche Geschah bei Celine und Corina Masters. Und so auch bei mir, Samantha Dumbledore. Die Kette legte sich wie von selbst um unseren Hals. In diesem Augenblick erlosch das Licht. Stattdessen ging das Leuchten nun von den Gemälden aus.

Bevor wir fragen konnten, warum wir das machen, erklärte Rowena" Dieses Ritual war notwendig, damit nur diejenigen denen diese Stimme und dieser Name gehört könne die Steine tragen! „

Es breitete sich eine gespenstische Stille aus. Alle starrten von einer unbestimmten erfurcht gebackt auf die Truhe, welche die Kristalle enthielten. Erst als Helga meinte wir sollte zurück gehen, bevor uns jemand vermisst, lösten wir uns aus unseren Starre und verließen den Raum.

Kapitel 5

Ein Streit, ein Kampf und die Strafe

Als ich am Sonntagmorgen erwachte, wusste ich zuerst nicht Recht wo ich eigentlich bin. Erst als ich die Vorhänge zur Seite zog fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich in Hogwarts bin und das noch dazu in einer anderen Zeit. Mein Wecker sagte mir das es in knapp vor acht ist! Eigentlich etwas Ungewöhnlich für mich, aber egal.

Mir fielen auch die Ereignisse von gestern wieder ein. Vivian, Celine, Corina und ich hatten gestern bis spät in die Nacht darüber gesprochen. Auch ist auf gekommen, dass meine Freundinnen zu meiner Zeit schon über 65 sind. Dennoch hatten wir etwas ausgemacht. Wir haben ausgemacht uns am 2. September 1997 um sechs Uhr Abend in Hogwarts zutreffen um die Steine wieder zurückzulegen. Ich sagte, dass ich in der Eingangshalle warten würde. Irgendwie komisch ein Treffen zu vereinbaren, welches erst in 50 Jahren stattfindet.

Ich hatte ihnen nichts von der Zukunft erzählt! Nicht das sie nicht versucht hatten mir etwas zu entlocken, aber ich blieb standhaft und erzählte nichts. Schließlich darf ich die Zukunft nicht verändern.

Ich zog mich leise an und verlies den Raum. Im Gemeinschaftraum traf ich auf John Potter, Ronald Silver, Mark Weasley und Samuel Leafs. Alle Jungs des siebten Jahrganges von Gryffindor. Als ich gedankenverloren an ihnen vorbei ging rief John" Hey Samantha! „ Ich drehte mich zu ihnen um und sagte" Oh, hallo! „ Samuel fragte mitfühlend" Wie geht's dir? „ Ich antwortete „ Ganz gut! „ Da ich überhaupt keine Lust verspürte mit ihnen zu Reden, sagte ich" Sagt Vivian und den Zwillingen, dass ich beim Frühstück bin! „ John nickte und ich drehte mich um und verlies den Gryffindorturm.

Es waren etwas mehr Schüler da, als sonst wenn ich frühstücke, aber sonst stehe ich auch später auf. Ich setzte mich an den Gryffindortisch und begann meinen Haferbrei zu verspeisen, als ich mit dem Toast anfing tauchten auch Vivian und die Zwillinge auf. Ich sagte leise" Morgen „ Meine drei Freundinnen gähnten einen Guten-Morgen-Gruß zurück und begannen ihr Frühstück. Zu müde um viele Worte zu wechseln aßen wir unser Frühstück auf. Wir sind gestern, besser gesagt bis heute früh, noch bis ungefähr zwei Uhr im Schlafsaal wach gewesen und haben uns unterhalten. Es ist irgendwie merkwürdig, dass wir trotzdem so früh auf gestanden sind. Wir haben eigentlich vor nach dem Frühstück in die Bibliothek zu gehen und nach zu sehen wie ich wieder nach Hause komme, aber ich denke angesichts der müden Gesichter meiner Freundinnen muss das noch warten.

Während wir in die Eingangshalle gingen fragte Celine in die Runde" Was machen wir heute? „ Vivian erklärte ihr gerade, dass wir in die Bibliothek gehen wollten, aber da hört ich ihr nicht zu.

Ich beobachtete gerade diesen Fünfklässler aus Slytherin, ich erkannte diese Tatsache am Umhang des Jungen. Er schlich sich von hinten an einen Erstklässler aus Gryffindor heran. Der Slytherin hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Gryffindor. Er murmelte einige Worte und vom Erstklässler die Füße schnappten zusammen. (Beinklammerfluch) Er stürzte hart auf den Marmorboden und blieb bewusstlos liegen. Auch stand sein Arm in unnatürlichen Winkel ab. Ich rannte zu diesem Erstklässler, machte den Slytherin bewegungsunfähig und kniete mich neben ihm auf den Boden. Ich machte eine Simple Handbewegung und der Arm war geheilt. Nach einem weiteren Heilzauber schlug er die Augen auf. Nach dem ich ihm noch von dem Beinklammerfluch befreit hatte, stand ich auf und drehte mich zum Slytherin um. Wütend, aber ruhig, fragte ich" Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? „ Der Fünfklässler stand dank meines Fluches noch immer wie eine Statue da. Da er seinen Mund noch bewegen konnte meinte er" Ist eh nur ein wertloser Gryffindor, wie du! „ Nun wurde ich noch wütender und sagte laut" Aber er ist immer noch ein Mensch und nichts gibt dir das Recht ihm so zu behandeln! „ In diesem Augenblick sagte eine Stimme „ Er hat doch angefangen! „ Ich wirbelte herum und hinter mir stand ein Junge, ungefähr so alt wie ich, schwarze Haar und eisblaue Augen. Schnippisch entgegnete ich" Hat er nicht! „ Aber dieser Junge berücksichtigte meine Meinung gar nicht denn er sagte" Er hat Peter den Vortritt verweigert! „ Meine Wut wuchs! Wie konnten sich diese Slytherin nur einbilden etwas besseres zusein. Wütend sagte ich laut" Das gibt niemanden das Recht einem so zu behandeln „ Ich konnte fühlen wie die Wut an meiner stablosen Magie zehrte, aber ich musste einen unkontrollierten Ausbruch verhindern. Nun wurde anscheinend auch der schwarzhaarige Junge wütend, denn für einen kurzen Augenblick huschte ein wütende Miene über sein Gesicht. Aber das nur einige Sekunden, bevor er sein Wut hinter einer gleichgültigen Maske versteckte. Er herrschte mich" So sprichst du nicht mit mir! „ Aber ich fuhr ihn an" Es ist mir egal wer du bist! Ich rede mit dir wie ich will! „ Hinter mir hörte ich Vivian leise „ Samantha nicht „ murmeln, aber es war schon zu spät.

Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab gezogen und so auch er. Ich wusste zwar das ich keinen brauche, aber das würde zuviel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken, aber eigentlich ist es eh schon egal. Wir genießen ohnehin schon die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Eingangshalle.

Am Ende wusste ich nicht mehr wer von uns den ersten Fluch los geschickte hatte, aber am Ende hatten wir es geschafft die ganze Eingangshalle in Schutt und Asche zu legen ohne das jemand verletzt wurde. Jeder unserer Flüche ging daneben, aber jedes Mal traf ein Gemälde oder eine Rüstung.

„ Was geht hier eigentlich vor? „ Es halte die aufgebrachte Stimme meines Vaters durch die Eingangshalle. Ich und der Slytherin blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, unsere Zauberstäbe immer noch erhoben. Erst als mein Vater, der Schulleiter Dippet und Professor Badley neben uns standen ließen wir den Zauberstab sinken. Ich blickte mich in der Eingangshalle um. Jedes Bild war kaputt, jede Rüstung hatte ein Loch und auch die Wände zierten zahlreiche Löcher. Ich hörte nicht zu wie der Slytherin versuchte die ganze Schuld mir zu, zu schieben. Sondern ich lies meinen Zauberstab durch die Luft kreisen und einige rote Funken verließen den Stab. Alle verstummten als sie sahen wie die Funken durch die Halle wanderten und alle Spuren unseres Duells beseitigten. Dann kehrten die Funken zu meinen Zauberstab zurück und ich steckte ihn weg. Dann wandte ich mich an den Schulleiter und sagte leise und ehrlich bedauernd" Es tut mir leid, meine Nerven sind mit mir durch gegangen! „ Auf diese Ausführung herrschte zuerst einmal Schweigen, dann wurden unseren beiden Häusern je 50 Punkte abgezogen. Da niemand verletzt wurde, wurden wir nicht von der Schule verwiesen, aber wir würden Strafarbeiten bekommen.

Mit gesenkten Kopf verlies ich die Eingangshalle und stieg die Stufen zum Gryffindorturm hoch. Oben angekommen ging ich sofort in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Es war schon lange her seit das letzte Mal meine Nerven mit mir durch gegangen sind und ich wie wild gekämpft habe ohne wirklich zu wissen was ich tue. Das letzte Mal war es bei Voldemort! Da war es ja nicht so schlimm, aber doch nicht in der Schule, bei einen Schüler.

In diesem Augeblick kamen meine Zimmergenossinnen in den Saal. Vivian setzte sich zu mir auf mein Bett und legte ihren Arm um meine Schulter. Tröstend sagte sie" Ist doch nicht so schlimm! Schließlich ist niemand verletzt! „ Ich schaute meiner Freundin in die Augen und sagte" Du hast Recht „ Um nicht weiter über den Gefühlsausbruch nach zudenken fragte ich" Wer war das eigentlich? „ Auf diese Frage antwortete" Tom Riddle „ Na super, mein zweiter Ausraster und wieder bei Voldemort. Nun musste ich grinsen! „Was hast du auf einmal? „ fragte Corina. Und so erzählte ich vom ersten Ausraster, bei ein und der selben Person nur 50 Jahre später.

Kapitel 6

Die Zeit der Strafe und Liebe

Als wir zum Mittagessen in die große Halle kamen war meine schlechte Laune wegen meines Gefühlsausbruch schon längst verflogen. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen das meine Laune bald zunichte gemacht wird. Bis vor ein paar Minuten sind wir im Mädchenschlafsaal gesessen und haben über die Zukunft nachgedacht. Wobei ich nichts verraten habe, was die Zukunft verändern könnte.

Wir aßen gerade unsere Nachspeise auf als meine Vater an unseren Tisch trat und sagte" Miss Kail, sie müssen nach dem Essen ins Büro des Schulleiters, wegen ihrer Strafe! „ Schlagartig war mir der Appetit vergangen. Ich nickte zum Zeichen alles verstanden zu haben und versuchte meinen Obstsalat aufzuessen. Einige Minuten später stand ich schließlich doch auf und verließ die Halle. Meine Freundinnen versuchten mir Mut zu machen was, aber misslang.

Diesen Weg konnte ich beinahe im Schlaf. So oft in meinen Leben bin ich diesen Weg gegangen. Als ich endlich vor den steinernen Wasserspeier stand, wusste ich natürlich das Passwort nicht. Ich überlegte hin und her was wohl das Passwort sein könnte. Natürlich wusste ich das es keine Süßigkeiten sein werden, denn solche Passwörter benutzt nur mein Vater. Also wartete ich. Nach eineigen Sekunden hörte ich hinter mir Schritte und ich drehte mich um. Tom Riddle kam den Gang entlang auf mich zu. Er hatte ein besserwisserisches Grinsen aufgesetzt und sagte" Du weißt das Passwort nicht, nehm ich mal an? „ Um ja nicht mehr wütend zu werden, nickte ich nur. Überheblich sagte er nun" Großartig mir vom Recht und Unrecht erklären und dann nicht mal so ein einfaches Passwort wissen! „ Ich wurde wieder wütend. Die Wut unterdrückend meinte ich" Ich komm halt nicht von hier! „ Und dann fügte ich hinzu" Sag mal, willst du mich extra auf die Palme bringen ? „ Mit noch immer diesem dummen Grinsen im Gesichte, meinte er" Das ist nur ein netter Nebeneffekt! „ Ich schnaubte" Nett, ja? „ Aber er ging darauf nicht ein, sondern er nannte das Passwort „Regelburch" und der Gargoyle erwachte zum Leben und hüpfte zur Seite. Hintereinader gingen wir hoch in das Büro des Schulleiters. Im Büro waren folgende Personen: Professor Dippet, Professor Badley (Anscheinend der Hauslehrer von Slytherin), Professor Dumbledore (mein Vater, Hauslehrer von Gryffindor), Tom Riddle und ich. Als wir den Raum betraten blicke alle drei Professoren auf. Der Schulleiter wies uns an uns zu setzten und dann sagte er" In euren Falle haben wir uns zu einer etwas anderen Art der Strafarbeit entschieden! „ Nun sagte Dumbledore" Damit ihr lernt miteinander aus zu kommen. Werdet ihr für das nächste Monat zusammenleben! „ Nun erklärte wieder Professor Dippet weiter" Ich werdet einen Raum bekommen und dort werdet ihr essen, schlafen und lernen! Ihr dürft diesen Raum nur zu den Schulstunden verlassen. „ Wir starrten unsere Professoren verwundert und verblüfft an. Tom stammelte nach einigen Sekunden fassungslos" Aber... Aber das können... „ Er brach ab denn er wusste sie können. Ich versuchte nicht einmal sie zum Umdenken zu bewegen, denn ich wusste es nützt nichts. Uns wurde noch mitgeteilt wo sich unser Raum befand und dann gingen wir unsere Gemeinschaftsräume Sachen packen. Vivian und die Zwillinge waren entrüst über die Strafe und während sie mit mir meinen Koffer packten und diesen mit mir in den Raum Nr. 125 schleppten, regten wir uns furchtbar über diese Strafe auf.

Als wir den Raum betraten rissen wir erstaunt die Augen auf. Dieser Raum war riesig. In der Mitte an der Decke hing ein riesiger Kristalllüster, welcher die einzige Lichtquelle des Raumes ist. Es hätten bequem zwei Schlafzimmer hinein gepasst. Auf der einen Seite in der Ecke stand ein Bett, etwa einen Meter daneben stand ein Kleiderschrank und drauf folgt ein Schreibtisch. In der Mitte des Raumes am Fenster befindet sich eine Art Esstisch und rechts neben der Tür ist ein Bücherregal. Die Linke Seite dieses Raumes sieht genau so aus wie die rechte nur ohne Bücherregal. Dafür war hier neben dem Schreibtisch eine Tür, vermutlich führ sie ins Badezimmer.

Riddle war noch nicht anwesend. Ohne groß zu überlegen wo wohl er hinwill, beanspruche ich die rechte Seite des Raumes.

Ich legte meinen Koffer auf meine Bett und begann alles auszuräumen. Die Kleider in den Schrank und die Schulsachen in den Schreibtisch. Während dessen bewunderten meine Freundinnen den Raum. Plötzlich platzte Vivian heraus" Mit dem Zimmer wollen sie wohl die Ungerechtigkeit der Strafe wieder gut machen! „ und dann wandte sie sich an mich und sagte" Aber das könnte ihnen so passen, nicht Samantha? „ Ich sah auf lächelte meine Freundin an und meinte" Lass gut sein Vivi! Ich muss das jetzt durch! „ Vivian sagte laut und bestimmt" Jetzt gib nicht gleich auf! Das können sie nicht machen! „

Eine kühle Stimme von der Tür sagte" Doch sie können! „ Riddle war erschienen. Er ging sang und klanglos auf die linke Seite des Raumes und packte seinerseits die Sachen aus. Vivian fuhr ihn an" Was geht dich das an! Du ... „ Ich unterbrach Vivian sanft" Er hat recht Vivian! Sie können und sie haben! „ Meine Freundin schaute noch mal von ihm zu mir und verlies dann den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort. Verwirrt schaute ich ihr hinterher. Corina meinte nur schulternzuckend" Sie ist immer so! Gib ihr ein paar Stunden und sie hat sich wieder beruhigt! „ Ich nickte und packte weiter meine Sachen aus. Den leeren Koffer lies ich auf den Schrank schweben, dann drehte ich mich zu den Zwillingen um und sagte" Was meint ihr? „ Während Celine die Strafe ebenso wie Vivian als furchtbar bezeichnet, meine Corina, dass sie schon wissen warum sie mir diese Strafe verpassen. Während ich mich mit meinen Freundinnen aufs Bett setzte und wir uns über belanglose Dinge wie Schule und Quidditch unterhielten, saß Riddle auf seinem Bett und las.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde verabschiedete sich Celine. Sie wollte Vivian nicht so alleine herumsitzen lassen. Corina dagegen blieb so lange bis ein Hauself das Abendessen brachte. Erst dann verabschiedete sie sich.

Ich setzte mich dem Slytherin gegenüber an den Esstisch. Schweigend aßen wir unser Essen. Anschließend beschloss ich es Tom gleich zu tun und ein Buch zu lesen. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihm las ich einen Roman. Das Buch trug den Namen „Das Tagebuch der Ellen Rimbauer". Es handelte von einem bösen Haus und einer Gruppe von „Wissenschaftlern".

Es dürften einige Stunden vergangen sein als plötzlich das Licht aus ging. Ich schrie" Hey! Was soll das? „ Mein Gegenüber antwortete gelangweilt" Es ist schon spät ich will schlafen! „ Wütend entgegnete ich" Wärst du das nächste mal so freundlich mir vorher bescheid zu sagen? „ Mit einer Handbewegung war das Licht wieder an und ich legte mein Buch weg. Ich nahm einen Schlafanzug aus dem Schrank und ging ins Bad. Es war genau so prunkvoll wie der Raum davor. Man könnte es fast mit dem Bad der Vertrauensschüler vergleichen. Ich verzog mich unter die Dusche und zog dann mein Nachthemd an.

Zurück im Schlafzimmer ging ich zu meinen Bett und legte mich hin. Bevor ich aber einschlief stellte ich noch meinen Wecker, den ich nun erst für nötig hielt.

Als ich am Montag früh vom Wecker geweckt wurde war Riddle schon aufgestanden. Wenigstens das macht er leise. Ich stellte den Wecker ab, nahm meine Schulrobe und ging ins Bad. Ich legte mein Nachthemd ab und wickelte nur ein Badetuch um den Körper. Als ich mich umdrehte stieg Tom gerade aus der Dusche. Auch er hatte nur ein Handtuch herumgewickelt. Er sah eigentlich ziemlich sexy aus. Ruckartig drehte ich mich um, nahm einen Bademantel vom Hacken und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Draußen schlüpfte ich in den Bademantel und setzte mich auf mein Bett. Gott, war das peinlich. Warum habe ich nicht geklopft? Warum hat er nicht abgeschlossen? Solche Gedanken hüpften in meinen Kopf herum.

Als sich die Badezimmertür öffnete stand ich auf. Tom kam heraus und sagte leise" Es ist frei! „ Ich nickte und verschwand an ihm vorbei im Bad. In den Sekunden als ich bei ihm vorbei ging sagte ich leise, gerade so laut, das er etwas verstand „ Sorry! „ Und schon war ich im Bad.

Als ich nach einer erfrischenden Dusche mit meiner Schulrobe bekleidet das Bad verlies war da Frühstück schon da. Wir aßen schweigen und packten nachher ebenso schweigend die Schulsachen zusammen. Ohne ein Abschiedswort verlies ich den Raum und machte mich auf dem Weg zum Unterricht.

Der Unterricht war nicht viel anderes als letzte Woche nur das ich meinen Freundinnen alles erzählen musste was in dem Raum passiert ist, oder auch nicht passiert ist. Der große Streit ist ausgeblieben, den Vivian schon am ersten Abend prophezeit hat. Auf meine Erzählung von heute Morgen meinte Vivian, welche sich über Nacht wieder beruhigt hat, geschockt" Aber Samantha das geht doch nicht." Nach der Stunde verabschiedete ich mich mit gespielt leidenden Gesichtsausdruck von meinen Freundinnen und ging zurück in den Raum.

Als ich ankam war Tom schon da. Mir scheint als ob er nur wenig Freunde hat, denn sonst würde er ja später kommen, oder?

Ich setzte mich mit einen von mir selbst gezwungen freundlichen „ Hallo „ An den Esstisch und begann meine Mittagessen zu verspeisen. Auf meine Begrüßung meinte er nur mürrisch" Hallo „ Ich habe mir gedacht etwas netter zu ihm zu sein, vielleicht wird er ja dann nicht zu Voldemort. Ein Versuch schadet ja nichts! Aber diese Begrüßung war auch schon die letzte Kommunikation bei dieser Malzeit. Als er vor mir aufstand und sich zum gehen wandte rief ich ihm sogar „Bye" hinterher, welches er überhaupt nicht erwiderte. So stand auch ich kurze Zeit später auf und ging zum Unterricht.

Ich sah Tom in Zaubertränke wieder. Aber in dieser Stunde ist unsere Kommunikation gleich null. Ich konnte meinen Freundinnen nichts neues berichten und so verging diese Stunde recht langweilig.

Nach dieser Stunde begleiteten meine Freundinnen mich in die Folterkammer, wie den Raum inzwischen nannten. Als wir nun im Raum ankamen war er noch nicht da. Wir setzen uns auf mein Bett und redeten über Jungs, viel mehr lästern. Unser neues Lieblingsopfer ist Tom. Ich beschwerte ich gerade, dass Tom furchtbar langweilig sei und man sich mit ihm nicht unterhalten kann, als die Tür auf ging und Riddle herein kam. Wir verstummten schlagartig und blickten zur Tür. Diesmal war er nicht alleine. Ein anderer Junge aus Slytherin war bei ihm, der laut Vivian Sebastian Lestrange hieß und mit ihm im gleichen Jahrgang ist.

Wir lenken unsere Gesprächsthemen wieder belanglosen Sachen zu.

Lestrange verlies den Raum etwa Zeit gleich mit meinen Freundinnen zum Abendessen. Auch uns wurde das Essen gebracht und wir aßen schweigend.

Nach dem Essen schrieben wir die Hausübung, bei denen wir dank der Bücher aus dem Regal nicht mal in die Bibliothek mussten.

Anschließend las ich wieder mein Buch und wie schon am Tag zuvor ging Plötzlich das Licht aus. Mit einer Handbewegung war das Licht wieder an. Ich sagte zu Tom" Wenn du schon schlafen willst, dann sag vorher bescheid ja? Oder willst du mich extra auf die Palme bringen? „ Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und meinte mit gespielter Bestürztheit" Oh nein, ich habe es schon wieder vergessen! „ Ich sprang von meinen Bett hoch und meinte wütend" Das machst du extra? „ Er setzte ein Ich-bin-so-cool-Lächeln auf und meinte" Heute ja, gestern nein! „ Obwohl ich die Antwort schon kann fragte ich" Warum, wenn ich fragen darf? „ Mit dem gleichen bescheuerten Grinsen im Gesicht antwortete" Ich werde dir schon zeigen, was es heißt ich bin langweilig! „ Mir gingen nun einige Lichter auf. Er hat mich gehört. Ich erklärte ihm bissig" Es würde reichen wenn du mit mir etwas reden würdest! „ Noch immer grinsend meinte er" Wir reden doch! „ Darauf hin wurde ich wütend und ich nahm meinen Schlafanzug und ging zu ihm hinüber. Kurz baute ich mich vor seinen Bett auf und sagte süßlich lächelnd" Ich meinte reden, nicht streiten! „ Damit verschwand ich im Bad. Etwa fünf Minuten später kam ich wieder heraus und ich schlüpfte meinerseits unter meine Bettdecke. Ich sagte noch mal laut" Gute Nacht „, schaltete meinen Wecker ein und er knipste dann das Licht aus.

Die restlichen vier Tage dieser Woche vergingen nicht viel anders. Nur das unser herum Gezanke schon beim Frühstück anfängt, da er sich unbedingt mit mir unterhalten will. Wir sind in den belanglosen Themen wie Schule und Quidditch fast immer unterschiedlicher Meinung und da wir anscheinend nicht normal kommunizieren können müssen wir eben streiten. Diese gezwungene Kommunikation nervt mehr als gar keine!

Auch der Samstag begann mit einem kleinen Streit. Er weckte mich unsanft mit etwas Wasser aus seinem Zauberstab. Ich war sofort hellwach und schrie ihn an" Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? „ Er grinste mich nur blöde an und meinte „ Ich versuche dein Langeweile zu vertreiben! „ Nach einem kurzen falschen Lachen, meinte ich" Sehr witzig! Wenn ich schlafe ist mir nicht langweilig! „ Mit schnellen Schritten war ich bei meinen Kleiderschrank. Ich fischte einige Muggelklamotten heraus und ging ins Bad.

Als ich zehn Minuten später aus dem Bad kam war ich kaum wieder zu erkennen. In diesen Klamotten sah ich ganz anders aus. In dieser blauen Jean und dem roten engen T-Shirt wirkte ich fast noch etwas älter.

Ich setzte mich zu ihm an den Esstisch und begann zu essen. Die ersten Sekunden aßen wir schweigen, bis er mich fragte" Was hast du heut vor? „ Mit dieser Frage begann er in den letzten vier Tagen immer unsere mehr oder minder Streitgespräche, aber heute klingt sie irgendwie anders, nicht so gezwungen, ja schon fast interessiert. In den vergangenen vier Tagen habe ich immer gesagt" Na, was schon! „ aber heute antwortete ich anders. Irgendwie hatte ich so ein Gefühl, dass wir heute nichts streiten werden. Ich antwortete" Lesen, Musik hören und etwas mit meinen Freundinnen unternehmen! „ Das erste Mal in den vergangenen Tagen zog sich ein echtes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Er kam mir mit einen Schlag noch viel hübscher vor. Er meinte" Du kannst nichts unternehmen? „ Zuerst schaute ich ihm verwirrt an, aber dann ging mir ein Licht auf, wir müssen ja hier bleiben. Ich habe mich in dieser Woche schon so daran gewöhnt, als würden wir in einer WG zusammen wohnen. Ich lächelte ihm an und meinte" Ach ja genau, hätte ich fast vergessen! „ und dann fügte ich hinzu" Was machst du heute? „ Immer noch lächelnd antwortete er" Vermutlich nicht viel mehr als du! „ Ich schlug vor ein paar Spiele zu spielen. Und so spielten wir den ganzen Vormittag: Schach, explodierendes Mau Mau und das Muggelspiel UNO! Bei den letzteren spielten Vivian, Celine, Corina und sein Freund Sebastian mit. Wobei Sebastian ziemlich schnell wieder verduftete. Ich vermute mal es war ihm zu langweilig. Zur Mittagszeit verabschiedeten sich auch meine Freundinnen, welche auch nach dem Mittagessen verschwunden blieben.

Wir wollten etwas lesen. Aber ich konnte mich nicht auf den Inhalt des Buches konzentrieren. Mir spukt die ganze Zeit Tom im Kopf herum. Ich legte mein Buch weg und fragte" Tom? „ Wir hatten im Laufe dieses Vormittags aufgehört uns mit den Nachnamen anzureden. Auch er legte sein Buch weg und wollte wissen, was los sei?

Und so begannen unsere entlosen Diskussionen über das Leben. Ich fragte Tom nach seiner Familie und er erzählte mir, dass er ins Waisenhaus gekommen ist, weil sein Vater ihm nicht haben wollte. Auch sagte er, dass er im Waisenhaus keine Freunde hat und immer nur alleine ist. Diese ganze Story machte mich wirklich traurig, aber als er erzählt, dass es ihm in Hogwarts besser gingen, wurde ich flüchtig an Harry erinnert. Ich weiß nicht warum er mir alles erzählt, aber ich hoffe ihm einiges in seiner Zukunft zu ersparen.

Auf seine Erzählung hin erzählte ich von meiner Familie. Es stimmt alles was ich ihm erzählt habe. Nur das manchen Namen geändert sind. Ich erzählte, dass meine Mutter bei meiner Geburt starb und ich nur mit meinen Vater zusammen lebte, aber ich dennoch glücklich war. Da war auch schon unser größter Unterschied. Ich hatte eine glückliche Kindheit, aber er nicht. Eigentlich ist Tom ja ganz nett, wenn er alleine ist!

Den ganzen Tag redeten wir über die Familie und über die Schule.

Meine Freundinnen schauten erst nächsten Tag wieder herein. Der Sonntag verging nicht viel anders als der Samstag. Nur das wir gegen Abend begonnen über Gut und Böse zu philosophieren. Tom hatte ganz andere Ansichten dieser zwei Eigenschaften als ich. Er meinte, dass man nicht gleich böse ist nur weil man Dunkle Magie einsetzt. In diesem Punkt musste ich ihm später recht geben. Ich meinte, wenn man keinen Skrupel hat jemanden zu töten, dann tendiert man eher zur bösen Seite, aber er meint, dass das davon abhängt, warum man die Skrupel verliert. Wenn man sie verlier um seine Freunde zu retten, dann ist man noch gut, aber wenn man sie verliert nur weil man Spaß am töten hat, dann ist man böse. Ich musste zu geben, dass ich lächerliche Vorstellungen von Gut und Böse hatte, aber dennoch war und bin ich immer fest auf die „Guten Seite". Die Einstellung mit der Macht hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht.

Die restlichen drei Wochen der Strafe vergingen, wie im Fluge mit vielen Gesprächen dieser Art. Wir philosophierten über so viel Dinge. Zum Beispiel auch dem Sinn des Lebens und dem Sinn der Macht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt meint er noch, dass man keine Macht braucht und das man mit dem zufrieden sein soll, was man hat.

In diesen Wochen kreisten meine Gedanken tagtäglich um Tom. Es verging kaum eine Minute, wo ich nicht an ihn dachte. An dem Abend als wir über die Liebe redeten zog sich mein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen als ich daran dachte, dass er eine Freundin haben könnte. Aber wir sind beide Singel.

Am letzten Abend unserer Strafe saßen wir gemeinsam in der Folterkammer, der Name ist geblieben, obwohl er nicht mehr passt. Ich saß auf meinen und er auf seinen Bett. Immer wieder wanderten meine Augen über den Rand des Buches hinweg zu seinem Bett. Gestern ist mir etwas klar geworden. Ich bin verliebt in Tom Riddle. Zuerst wollte ich es kaum wahrhaben, aber nun? Meine Gedanken kreisen um ihn und die Sehnsucht beginnt, wenn ich ihn nur eine Minute nicht sehe.

Er klatscht sein Buch zu und legt es auf ein Bett. Ich lege auch mein Buch weg und fragte leise" Was ist los, Tom? „ Er steht auf und beginnt durchs Zimmer zu gehen. Aber meine Frage winkt er ab und sagt" Es ist nichts! „ Auch ich stehe auf und ich gehe zu ihm hin. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und ich bin wie hypnosiert. Ich könnte in seinen eisblauen Augen versinken. Langsam gehen wir aufeinander zu. Zum ersten Mal nimmt er mich in seine starken Arme. Unsere Lippen treffen sich zu einem sanften Kuss. Mein Körper spielt verrückt. Mein Herz schlägt schnell, meine Knie werden ganz weich und in meinen Bauch flattern ein Horde von Schmetterlingen. Nach einigen Minuten lösen wir uns von einander. Wir schauen uns verträumt, nein verliebt in die Augen. Tom öffnet den Mund und sagt leise" Ich liebe dich „ In meinen Körper wird ein Feuerwerk entfacht. Er liebt mich! Aber dann drängt sich ein schrecklicher Gedanke in meine Kopf und ich beginne haltlos zu weinen . Ich schluchzte an seiner Schulter und frage mich „Warum komme ich bloß aus der Zukunft?" Zusammen setzen wir uns auf sein Bett und er fragt leise" Was ist los? „ Auf diese Frage antwortete ich leise" Ich liebe dich, das ist los! „ Er sah mich verständnislos an und ich erzählte ihm meine Geschichte von der Zukunft.

Als ich geendet hatte sah er mir tief in die Augen und sagte" Lass uns in der Zeit glücklich sein, die wir haben! „ Als er mich jetzt küsste hatte ich das Gefühl als ob alle mein Träume wahr geworden sind.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wissen wir noch nicht, dass unsere Zeit nur sehr knapp bemessen ist.

Kapitel 7

Baldiger Abschied

„Hey Samantha! „ dieser Schrei halte Montagfrüh durch die Folterkammer. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen. Ich lag immer noch bei Tom im Bett und er schlief noch selig. Ich befreite mich aus der Umarmung und stand auf. Vor dem Bet standen Vivian, Celine, und Corina. Alle drei starrten mich fassungslos an. Lächelnd angesichts ihrer Gesichter, fragte ich" Was ist los?" Nun fragte Corina ganz unschuldig „Weißt du wie spät es ist?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und Vivian meinte lässig „Es ist zehn nach neun. Professor Dumbledore meinte wir sollten dich holen." Mir wurde meine Lächeln aus dem Gesicht gewischt. Fassungslos schrie ich „WAS!" Durch diesen Schrei wurde Tom geweckt. Er richtete sich benommen im Bett auf und fragte „Was'n los?" Schnell antwortete ich „Es ist zehn nach neun!" Nun war er hellwach und sprang aus dem Bett. Ich erklärte meinen Freundinnen „Ich komme gleich!" Dann rannte ich u meinen Kleiderschrank und verschwand anschließend im Bad. Tom kam zehn Sekunden später nach. Schnell zogen wir unsere Uniform an und versuchten unser Aussehen der Zivilisation anzupassen, was Tom leichter gelang als mir.

Wir verließen das Bad und meine Freundinnen standen immer noch vor dem Bett. Ich packte meine Schulsachen, hauchte Tom einen Kuss auf den Mund und verlies mit meinen Freundinnen den Raum. Auch Tom verlies mit uns den Raum, aber er ging in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung davon.

Während wir zum Klassenraum hetzten meinte Vivian allwissend grinsend „Was haben wir denn gemacht die ganze Nacht? „ Schnippisch erwiderte ich" Schlafen" Darauf hin sagte Celine verschwörerisch" Das sah mir aber anders aus? „ Schlagfertig klärte ich die Situation „Es ist nichts passiert! Wir waren noch angezogen!" Meine Freundinnen liefen kichernd neben mir her.

Kurz vor dem Klassenzimmer meinte Corina „ Schön das ihr es endlich geschnallt habt." Verdutzt blieb ich stehen und hinterfragte" Wie meinst du das? „ Sie erklärte mir, dass jeder gemerkt hat, dass wir ineinander verliebt sind.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort meinerseits verschwand ich im Klassenraum. Meinen Vater murmelte ich eine Entschuldigung zu und setzte mich an meinen Platz. Vivian und die Zwillinge setzten sich zu mir und ich musste ihnen erzählen, wie ich mit Tom zusammen gekommen bin. Viel wussten sie nicht am Ende der Stunde, denn wir mussten unseren Partner noch immer in irgendwelche Tiere verwandeln.

Als ich zum Mittagessen in die große Halle zum Mittagessen kam blieb ich erst mal stehen.

Ich fing den Blick von Tom auf und er winkte mich zu sich. Ich entschied mich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Meinen Freundinnen gab ich ein Zeichen, dass ich mich zu Tom setzen werde.

Alle Blicke in der Halle richteten sich auf mich als ich mich auf den Platz neben Tom fallen lies und als ich ihm mit einem Kuss auf die Wange begrüßte begannen alle, mit ihrem Nachbar zu flüstern.

Aber Tom und ich ließen uns davon nicht beeindrucken. Ungeniert begannen wir zu essen und unterhielten uns über den Unterricht.

Sein Freund Sebastian unterbrach unsere Unterhaltung über Verwandlungen „ Tom, was hast du dir gedacht?" Er schaute ihm unverwandt an und meinte „ Bastian, weißt du was Liebe ist? „ Auf diese Frage antwortete er nicht. Er schaute Tom nur ganz verdattert an und wandte sich dann ab.

Das war in der ganzen Woche die einzige Frage auf unsere Beziehung hin. Besonders die Leute aus anderen Häusern akzeptierten unsere Beziehung schnell.

Als wir in Zaubertränke händchenhaltend auftauchten wurde auch Professor Badley das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gewischt. Was haben diese Slytherins bloß gegen Gryffindors?

Den Heiltrank in dieser Stunde braute ich mit Tom zusammen. Einer der wenigen Tränke, welcher mir wirklich gelungen ist. Aber das liegt vermutlich daran, dass Tom mein Partner ist. Sonst schaffe ich nur mit Ach und Krach meine Ziele zu erreichen. Es ist schon ein Wunder, dass ich überhaupt in Snapes UTZ-Kurs geschafft habe.

Nach dieser Stunde gingen wir zusammen in die Folterkammer. Wir könnten unsere Sachen zusammen packen und in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren, aber da Tom bei den Slytherins nicht mehr ganz beliebt war und ich nur mehr wenig Zeit hier verbringen werde, haben wir beschlossenen in unserem Raum zu bleiben.

Die Stunden bis zur Schlafenszeit verbrachten wir redend, zum größten Teil küssend und auch die Hausübungen vergaßen wir nicht. Beim letzteren waren meine Freundinnen anwesend, aber sie verabschiedeten sich als wir fertig waren um uns Zeit für einander zu gönnen.

Am Ende des Tages schliefen wir glücklich nebeneinander ein.

Die Tage der Woche liefen alle nach ähnlich Schemen ab. Nur das Verschlafen von Montagfrüh wiederholte sich nicht. Wir verbrachten jede freie Minute miteinander und unsere Gespräche drehten sich zu großen Teilen um die Zukunft, wobei ich nichts von der Zukunft verriet, jedenfalls nichts was die Zukunft verändern könnte.

Als wir Sonntagabend zusammen am Astronomieturm saßen wussten wir nicht, dass unsere gemeinsame Zeit bald zu Ende ist.

Plötzlich hatte ich ein komisches Ziehen im Bauch. Leise sage ich" Oh, nein! Ich will nicht zurück! „ Besorgt fragte Tom" Samantha, was ist? „ Bedauernd sagte ich" Meine Zeit hier ist zu Ende! „ Traurig blickte er mir in die Augen und unser Lippen trafen sich zu unseren letzten Kuss.

Als wir uns von einander lösten holte er etwas aus einer seiner Umhangtasche. Mit den Worten" Für dich! Aus Andenken an meine Zeit! Als Andenken an unsere Liebe!" enthüllte er eine feingliedrige Silberkette mir einem herzförmigen Medalion aus Anhänger. Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte ich auf den Anhänger und sagte" Sie ist wunderschön! „ Mit leicht zitternden Händen legte er mir die Kette um den Hals und meinte" Auch wenn ich in der Zukunft alles vergesse, beim Anblick dieser Kette kommen alle Erinnerungen zurück! „

Auch ich hatte etwas für Tom. Ich zog meinerseits etwas aus meiner Umhangtasche und gab es ihm. Es war ein Silberring mit schwarz eingravierten Chinesischen Schriftzeichen für „Liebe", „Glück", „Freundschaft" und „Treue". Der Ring baumelte an einer Silberkette und schimmerte im Licht des Mondes. Ich gab ihm den Ring mit den Worten „Damit du mich nicht vergisst! „

Das Gefühl in meinem Bauch wurde stärker und ich stand auf. Ich ging in die Mitte der Plattform und blickte mit Tränen in den Augen zu Tom hinüber. Eine Träne löste sich aus meinen Augen und rann meine Wange hinunter. Leise sagte ich" Tom, du musst mir etwas versprechen? „ Auch er war aufgestanden und kam auf mich zu, aber als ich diese Wörter sagte blieb er verwundert stehen. Trotzdem sagte er" Alles! Ich verspreche dir alles! „ Mit traurigen Lächeln sagte ich „Versprich mir nicht auf die Seite des Bösen zu wechseln! „ Verdutzt hinterfragte er" Warum? „ Ich sagte nur, dass mehrere Ereignisse der Zukunft von dieser Entscheidung abhingen. Also versprach er es mir. Er sagte mir noch ein letztes Mal „Ich liebe dich"

Ich hatte gerade noch Zeit einmal „Ich liebe dich" zu sagen als es passierte! Wieder gab es einen lauten Knall, aber diesmal wurde nichts kaputt. Die Druckwelle hätte Tom vom Turm geweht, wenn er sich nicht am Geländer festgehalten hätte.

Als sich die Druckwelle wieder gelegt hatte richtete er sich wieder auf. Er schaute zu der Stelle wo ich gestanden hatte. Auch ihm rannen jetzt einige Tränen die Wange hinunter. Tom besah seine Kette etwas genauer und bemerkte die inner eingeritzte persönliche Gravur. Dort stand in einer geschwungenen Schrift „In Liebe, Samantha". Nun legte er sich die Kette um und mit den Gedanken an sein Versprechen und an die Liebe verlies er den Turm.

Nur holte ihm die Dunkelheit im laufe der nächsten Jahr ein und sein Versprechen war vergessen.

Kapitel 8

Zurück in der Zukunft

Als sich der Wirbel um mich herum gelegt hatte, merkte ich das ich, wider Erwarten, nicht im Hauptquartier gelandet bin. Ich befand mich genau an der Stelle an der ich verschwunden war. Es konnte auch nicht viele Minuten vergangen sein, denn alle Todesser sind noch da. Um mich herum liefen und standen etwa zwanzig Todesser, welche anscheinend die Aufgabe hatten mich zu suchen. Sie waren so beschäftigt, dass sie mich nicht mal bemerkten.

Als ich aufstand merkte ich, dass ich auf meinen Koffer gesessen habe. Ich bin genauso wieder gekommen, wie ich das Haus verlassen habe. Das selbe Kleid, die selbe Frisur, nur die Umgebung sah anders aus. Alles um mich herum lag in Trümmern da.

Erst jetzt zog ich meinen Zauberstab und meiner linke Hand schnellte zu den Ketten, welche ich um den Hals trug. Sie waren der einzige Beweis meiner Zeitreise.

Zuerst wollte ich schnell verschwinden, aber dann sah ich ihn. Obwohl er ganz anders aussah als zu seiner Schulzeit, aber ich erkannt ihn. Er stand da mit dem Rücken zu mir und er unterhielt sich mit einem Todesser.

Ohne wirklich zu überlegen was ich tat rief ich „ Hey Tom! „ Langsam drehte sich der Angesprochene zu mir um und ich konnte in seine roten Augen blicken. Ich wusste zwar dass er es ist, aber wo ist der Mann den ich liebe. Seine eisblauen Augen, einfach all die Dinge dich so an ihn liebte sind weg. Und noch schlimmer ist! Er hat sein Versprechen nicht gehalten.

Tom schritt auf mich zu und sagte kühl" Da bist du ja Samantha Dum..." Ich unterbrach ihn mit „Kail! „ Er setzt zu einer antwort an „Nein du bist ..." brach aber dann ab, als er über mein Unterbrechung nach dachte. Er ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein, sonder er fragte" Wo hast du dich den Versteckt?" Sofort antwortete ich" Im Jahre 1943" Diesmal kam er nicht dazu etwas zu antworten, denn ich fragte ihm" Warum? „ Eigentlich müsste er wissen, was ich meine, aber er herrschte mich an" Was meinst du damit? „ Nun standen mir wieder Tränen in die Augen! Er hat alles vergessen! Er hat mich vergessen ... unsere Liebe! Aber dennoch formulierte ich meine Frage anders „Warum hast du dein Versprechen nicht gehalten, Tom Riddle? „ In diesem Augenblick kamen mir einige seiner Abschiedsworte in den Sinn „Auch wenn ich in der Zukunft alles vergesse, beim Anblick dieser Kette kommen alle Erinnerungen zurück!" Und so lies ich meine linke Hand sinken.

Ich bemerkte deutlich, dass er sich an dieses Jahr seines Lebens zu erinnern versuchte. Sein Blick wandere zu den Ketten an meinen Hals und er blieb darauf liegen. Ich konnte deutlich spüren, wie sich sein Blick an das herzförmige Medalion heftete.

Einige Sekunden standen wir so da und ich begann nun richtig zu weinen. Mehre Tränen flossen meine Wange hinunter und mein trauriger Blick ruhte auf seinen Gesicht. Um uns herum ist es Still geworden und alle beobachteten die Geschehnisse.

Schließlich löste er seinen Blick vom Medalion und er kam auf mich zu. Einen Meter vor mir blieb er stehen und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Er flüsterte leise „Samantha? „ Zuerst nickte ich nur, aber dann sagte ich dennoch" Ja, ich bin's! „ Die Frage von vor hin war vergessen. Im Moment zählen nur er und ich . Alles um uns herum schien vergessen und plötzlich beugte er sich zu mir herunter und er wollte ich mich küssen. Ich weiß nicht warum er drauf kam, aber es geschah. Dennoch trat ich einen Schritt zurück und sagte laut" Es ist zu spät, Tom! „ Diese Wörter brache mir das Herz, aber ich wusste, dass es für uns keine Zukunft gab. Denn ich würde nie auf die Böse Seite wechseln und auch wenn Tom gut werden würde bleibt da eine Andere Frage. Wer würde ihm verziehen? Wer würde ihm den ganzen Tot, das ganze Leid verzeihen?

Er starrte mich fassungslos an und schließlich öffnete er den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber in diesem Moment apparierten die Leute aus dem Phönix Orden in den Raum und Tom wandte sich ab. Kurz lies er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, er gab seinen Leuten ein Zeichen und sie verschwanden. Der Kampf blieb aus.

Mein Vater kam auf mich zu und fragte" Samantha wie geht es dir? „ Erst jetzt bemerke ich wirklich die Ankunft des Orden. Ich hatte auf die Stelle gestarrt wo Tom gerade eben verschwunden ist.

Ich drehte mich zu meinen Vater um und meinte „Gut! „ Aber er merkte natürlich, dass das nicht stimmte, aber dennoch fragte er nicht weiter! Stattdessen fragte er „Was ist passiert! „

Leise begann ich zu erzählen was passiert ist. Als ich zu der Stelle kam wo ich verschwunden bin verstummte ich zuerst, aber dann flüsterte ich „Ich machte ein Zeitreise in das Jahr 1943 und obwohl für mich Monate vergingen war ich hier nur fünf Minuten weg!"

Ich wusste, dass auch meinen Vater die Ereignisse von damals eingefallen sind und weil er wusste was damals passiert ist, fragte er nicht weiter. Auch ich sagte nur noch, dass ich mit Tom eine interessante Unterhaltung über diese Zeit hatte und dann nahm ich meine Koffer und disappaierte.

Als ich in der Eingangshalle des Phönixorden auftauchte war niemand zu sehen. Zuerst wischte ich mir einmal die Tränen aus den Augen und dann lies ich den Koffer hinter mir her schweben. Zuerst ging ich in die Küche. Hier war niemand.

Also ging ich die Treppe hoch. Langsam ging ich den Gang entlang und als ich vor der richtigen Tür stand blieb ich stehen. Vor zwei Monaten wollte ich hier her, aber jetzt will ich hier weg. Zurück zum Mann meiner Träume. Aus den Inneren des Raumes konnte ich Stimmern hören. Ich identifizierte sie aus Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny. Mit einem letzten Gedanken an Tom drückte ich leise die Tür auf.

Als ich den Raum betrat wurden alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet. Hermine sprang auf und fiel mir um den Hals. Leise flüsterte sie an meinem Ohr „Gott sei Dank ist dir nichts passiert!" Nun musste ich Lächeln, aber genauso plötzlich musste ich an Vivian und die Zwillinge denken und mein Lächeln schwand. Um sie zu beruhigen sagte ich" Mir geht es gut! Keine Angst! „ Schließlich lies sie mich los. Mienen Koffer lies ich vor meinen Bett landen und ich setzte mich auf meine Bett und zog meine Beine an. Neugierig fragte Harry" Was ist denn passiert? „ Traurig blickte ich auf und begann zu erzählen. Ich erzählte alles etwas anders, denn die Zeitreise lies ich weg. Bei der Diskussion die darauf folgte hörte ich nicht zu. Still saß ich da und starrte in die Ferne. Die Monate im Jahre 1943 liefen noch mal vor meinen geistigen Auge ab.

Kapitel 9

Die Ferien und die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

Diese Ferien vergingen langsam. Tag für Tag schlich dahin, aber wollte ich eigentlich zurück nach Hogwarts? Ich weiß es nicht. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich alleine. Ich saß herum und starrte in die Ferne. Meine Gedanken kreisten um Tom und die Vergangenheit. Wenn meine Freunde mich fragte was ich habe, winkte ich ab. Ich weiß, dass sie mir nicht glauben, wenn ich sage mir geht es gut, aber ich kann ihnen nicht von der Zeitreise erzählen.

Einmal unterhielt ich mich mit meinen Vater. Ich erzählte ihm von den Versprechen und von der Trauer. Wie sehr er mir auch beteuerte, dass ich Tom nicht wert bin und versuchte mir klar zu machen, dass ich ihn vergessen sollte. Ich konnte es nicht! Mein Herz verlangte nach ihm und ich trauerte still vor mich hin.

Am letzten Abend vor den Ferien Ende in die Küche kam leuchtete mein Kristall der Macht einmal kurz auf. Ich blickte mich um und lies meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Am Tisch saßen Harry, Ron, Hermine, Remus und eine ältere Dame, welche ich nicht kenne, oder doch? Sie kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Ihre brauen Locken sind von vielen grauen Strähnen durch zogen und sie trug einen dunkelblauen Zauberumhang. Irgendwie kam sie mir bekannt vor.

Alle am Tisch hatten den Kopfgehoben als ich den Raum betrat. Diese Frau schien mich mit ihren Blick zu verfolgen. Ich setzte mich an den Tisch und meinte einmal „Hallo! „ Alle erwiderten diese Begrüßung und Professor Lupin stellte die Freu neben sich vor. „Samantha, das ist Professor Silver! Sie wird Verteid... „ Ich unterbrach ihn ganz plötzlich „Vivian?" Mir war eingefallen woher ich sie kenne. Aus der Vergangenheit! Aus dem Jahre 1943! Ein Lächeln zog sich über ihr Gesicht und sie meinte" Ja, ich bin's Samantha" Verlegen lächelte ich und sagte" Du hast dich ganz schön verändert seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe!" Vivian hingegen meinte, dass ich mich überhaupt nicht verändert habe. Nun fragte Harry ganz verwundert „Woher kennt ihr euch?" Auf diese Frage hin tauschten Vivian und ich bedeutungsvolle Blicke aus und ich antwortete diesmal die Wahrheit „Aus dem Jahre 1943" und wegen den verständnislosen Gesichter von Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine fügte ich hinzu" Ich habe eine kleine Zeitreise gemacht!" Remus hat das alles natürlich schon vorher gewusst, schließlich hat meine Vater es sicher dem Orden erzählt. So begann ich meine Geschichte zu erzählen. Mit Gelegentlicher Hilfe von Vivian schafften wir es alles zu erzählen, bis auf die Ereignisse um die Kristalle der Macht, denn dies ist unsere Pflicht es geheim zu halten.

Als ich geendet hatte, standen mir wieder Tränen in den Augen und ich blickte traurig zu meinen Freunden. Harry und Ron sahen geschockt aus und Hermine und Ginny machten einen mitfühlenden Eindruck. Die beiden Jungs schienen sich, aber ihre bissigen Kommentare verkneifen zu wollen, denn sie sagten nichts.

Hermine hingegen meinte" Das erklärt einiges! ... Oh es muss schrecklich für dich sein! „ Auch Ginny zeigte Mitgefühl indem sie ihren Arm um mich legte und meinte „Ich weiß das es schwer ist, aber glaub mir es ist besser so!" Um nicht erneut in Trauer zu versinken fragte ich nach Celine und Corina. Meine Freundin erzählte mir das alle drei Auroren geworden sind um die Kristalle im Notfall beschützen zu können. Wobei alle anderen bei dem Wort Kristalle verständnislos aussahen, aber von unserer Seite bekamen sie keine Auskunft, denn das ist uns verboten. Auch hatten alle drei Jungs aus dem selben Haus und Jahrgang geheiratet und sie hätten auch schon mehrere Enkelkinder. Aber über Tom konnte sie mir nur erzählen, dass er das restliche Jahr mit fast niemanden geredet hat, sich immer zurück gezogen hat, mit Auszeichnung hat er Hogwarts abgeschlossen und ist dann spurlos verschwunden.

Mit Gesprächen über das Leben nach meiner Zeitreise wurde auch dieser Abend beendet.

Am nächsten Tag war die Hektik perfekt. Ich verschlief und als ich aufwachte waren alle schon in Aufbruchstimmung, das hieß wiederum ich habe das Frühstück versäumt. Hermine und Ginny hatte zwar versucht mich zu wecken, aber ich bin geschlafen wie ein Stein und war nicht wach zu kriegen. Glücklicherweise hatte ich meinen Koffer schon gepackt und so zog ich mich schnell an und eilte mit hinter mir her schwebenden Koffer die Treppe hinunter. Alle standen schon in der Eingangshalle herum und warteten auf mich. Als ich unten ankam ließ ich den Koffer landen und schleppte ihn zur Tür. Zusammen verließen wir das Haus und wir schleppten unsere Koffer den kurzen Weg zum Bahnhof. Als wir dort ankamen hatten wir kaum fünf Minuten Zeit. Schnell verstauten wir unsere Koffer im Hogwarts Express am Bahnsteig 9 ¾ und verabschiedeten uns von den Erwachsenen, nur Vivian fuhr mit uns mit den Zug nach Hogwarts.

Zusammen mit Vivian und meinen Freunden setze ich mich in ein leeres Abteil und zuerst sagte niemand ein Wort. Schließlich begannen Ron und Harry sich über Quidditch zu unterhalten, Hermine nahm ein Buch heraus und begann zu lesen. Ich saß am Fenster und blicke traurig hinaus. Wollte ich zurück nach Hogwarts? Ich wusste es selbst nicht, aber eigentlich brauche ich mir das nicht zu überlegen. Denn ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts! Die Kristalle gehören an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz zurück.

Ginny und Vivian unterhielten sich inzwischen über Hogwarts. Ginny erzählte Geschichten aus dieser Zeit und Vivian aus dem Jahre 1943. Alle schienen zu dem Entschluss gekommen zu sein ja nicht über Tom zu reden. Manche ihrer Gespräche hörte sich gezwungen an, auch wusste ich, dass sie eigentlich über Tom reden wollen, aber ich will nicht. Nein, ich will still vor mich hin Trauern und irgendwann vergessen! Auch wenn ich weiß, dass das falsch ist, aber ich will nicht reden. Der Schmerz wird nur größer durchs Reden.

So verbrachten wir den größten Teil der Fahrt. Meine fünf Freunde unterhielten sich über belanglose Dinge, oder lasen ein Buch. (Im Falle Hermines). Als zur Mittagszeit die Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen auftauchte, kaufte ich mir eine Riesentafel Schokolade, welche neu im Angebot war. Meine Freunde, welche gerade Kesselkuchen verspeisten blickten mich verwirrt an und Ginny fragte" Du willst doch nicht im Ernst die ganze Schokolade alleine aufessen?" Ich war gerade dabei die Schokolade auszupacken, aber bei Ginnys Worten sah ich auf und meinte" Eigentlich hatte ich genau das vor!" Nun meinte Vivian besorgt" Aber das geht doch nicht! Es wird..." Ich unterbrach sie „Von einer Tafel Schokolade stirbt man nicht, oder geht auf wie eine Wuchtel! „ Nun fragte Hermine verdutzt" Warum willst du eigentlich diese Schokolade essen?" Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr! Was machen sie für einen Aufstand wegen dieses Bisschens Schokolade. Nur weil sie fünfmal so groß wie eine normale Tafel ist? Oder weil sie befürchteten ich will meinen Kummer in Schokolade ertränken? Aber eigentlich will ich mich nur ablenken! Ich weiß selbst das Schokolade nicht die beste Möglichkeit ist, aber Schokolade soll ein Glücksgefühl bringen und etwas Gute Laune könnte ich schon gebrachen. Auf Hermines Frage antwortete ich" Ich will mich ablenken!" Keiner meiner Freunde fragte weiter, jede wusste wovon ich mich ablenken will. So wandte ich mich wieder meiner halbausgebackten Schoko zu und packte sie fertig aus, dann begann ich zu essen

Später am Nachmittag glitt die Abteiltür auf und die Personen, die wir am wenigsten Leiden konnten standen in der Tür. Ich blickte von meiner noch nicht mal viertelt aufgegessenen Schoko auf und schaute Malfoy und seine Freunde herausfordernd an. Malfoy sagte spöttisch" Da haben wir ja die Verlierer! „ Schnippisch erwiderte ich" Wer ist hier der Verlierer?" Harry fügte hinzu" Verschwinde von hier!" Vivian ist die einzige die Malfoy nicht feindselig anschaute. Sie fragte Malfoy freundlich" Was führt sie hier her?" Der Slytherin starrte sie an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. So plötzlich wie er gekommen war verschwand er wieder. Ron fragte verdutzt" Was ist denn mit Malfoy los? „ Ich zuckte mit meiner Schulter und verpackte meinen Schokolade in meinen Koffer. Mir war nun entgültig der Appetit auf Schokolade vergangen.

Die restliche Fahr beteiligte ich mich an den belanglosen Gesprächen über Quidditch, Schule und Warum Malfoy sich so merkwürdig benommen hat. Die ein leuchtenste Theorie ist wohl, das er erkannt hat, dass Vivian eine Lehrerin ist. Auch erzählten wir warum Vivian warm wir Malfoy nicht mochten. Kurz bevor wir ausstiegen meinte sie , dass Slytherin sich im Laufe der Jahre nicht geändert hat.

Wir verließen den Zug zusammen und auf den Bahnsteig hörten wir sofort die Vertrauten Worte Hagrids „Erstklässler hierher! „ Wir drehten uns zu ihm um und winkten. Er winkte zurück, aber wir hatten nicht die Möglichkeit ein Wort zu wechseln. Die Menschenmenge drängte uns in die Richtung der pferdelosen Kutschen. Na ja, eigentlich sind sie nicht Pferde los, aber es sieht sie sowieso niemand. Na ja fast niemand! Dieses fügte ich bei einen Seitenblick auf Harry hinzu!

Zusammen mit Ginny, Vivian und Hermine stieg ich in eine der Kutschen und schon setzten wir uns in Bewegung. Die ganze Fahr verlief ereignislos und leise. Ich steckte meinen Kopf aus dem Fenster und schaute zum Schloss hoch. Wieder kam mir der Abschied von Tom in den Sinn als mein Blick über die Türme des Schlosses flog. Schnell zog ich den Kopf zurück und ich lehnte mich in meinen harten Sitz zurück. Ich schloss die Augen und würgte die Trauer hinunter. Erst als Hermine sagte „Wir sind da!" öffnete ich die Augen und nickte ihr zu. Zusammen mit ihnen verlies ich die Kutsche. Aus der Kutsche hintere uns stiegen soeben Harry, Ron, Neville und Luna. Zusammen stiegen wir die Treppe zum Schloss hoch.

Als ich meinen ersten Schritt in die Eingangshalle trat geschah etwas Merkwürdiges. Der Kristall um meinen Hals begann sanft zu leuchten. Ich drehte mich zu Vivian um und bemerkte, dass auch ihr Kristall leuchtete. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und betrat die große Halle. Auch ich betrat die große Halle und ich wusste, das wird noch ein langer Abend werden. Auch wenn ich keinen Hunger hatte, wegen der Schokolade, und ich viel lieber im Gemeinschaftsraum wäre, musste ich hier sein und der Eröffnungsfeier teilnehmen. Tief seufzend setzte ich mich an den Gryffindortisch und ich musste sofort wieder an das Jahr 1943 denken. Meine beste Freundin Lisa Leafs aus meinen Jahrgang setzt sich einige Zeit später zu mir und wir unterhielten uns über die Freien. Ihr verschwieg ich die Ereignisse aus der Vergangenheit. Leider wandten meine Gedanken immer ab, weil mich alles hier an die Vergangenheit erinnert.

Kapitel 10

Wieder im Raum der Güte

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von Lisa geweckt! Ein heftiges Rütteln und der Ausruf „Samantha wach auf! Die Schule beginnt heute!" Langsam schlug ich die Augen auf und bemerkte Lisa neben mir, welche mich kräftig schüttelte. Ich murmelte leise" Ist ja schon gut! Ich bin wach!" Sofort lies sie von mir ab und richtet sich auf. Ich fragte leise" Wie spät ist es? „ Lisa antwortete „ Es ist acht! „ Ich nickte nur und begann mich anzuziehen.

Wenige Minuten später verließen wir fertig vorbereiten den Schlafsaal und wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Mein Kristall leuchtete noch immer! Jede Frage meiner Freunde hatte ich unbeantwortet gelassen, da ich keine langatmigen Geschichten erzählen wollte und ich es ja geheim halten sollte.

Beim Frühstück trafen wir auf Hermine, Harry, Ron und Ginny. Wir setzten uns zu ihnen und begannen zu frühstücken. Mein Blick wanderte über den Lehrertisch. Vivian ist noch nicht anwesend. McGonagall teilte gerade die Stundenpläne aus. Ich sage freudig" Ich habe Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in er ersten Stunde und ihr?" Ich war schon im siebten Jahr von Hogwarts und meine Freunde erst im sechsten! Na ja außer Ginny, denn sie war noch im Fünften. Ron antwortete auf meine Frage mürrisch" Zaubertränke!" Bemitleidend meinte ich" Oh, das tut mir aber leid für euch! „ Dann wandte ich mich an Ginny" Was hast du in deiner ersten Stunde?" Meine jüngste Freundin antwortete" Pflege magischer Geschöpfe!" Sofort musste ich an die seltsam süßen, nervigen Geschöpfe denken, welche ich in der Zukunft kennen gelernt hatte. Ich meinte zu ihr" Wenn du Glück hast dann nehmt ihr Krababells durch! Diese Geschöpfe sind so niedlich, aber furchtbar nervig!" Ich musst dann erklären, was Krababells, denn seien und warum sie so nervig sind. So verging das Frühstück.

Als Lisa und ich zu unserer ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erschienen war Vivian noch nicht da. Wir setzten uns an den Tisch direkt vor der Lehrerin und warteten. Vivian erschien mit zehn Minuten Verspätung. Lächelnd betrat sie den Klassenraum und sagte" Guten Morgen! „ Einige aus der Klasse murmelten zurück.

Sie begann den Unterricht mit der Verlesung der Namenliste. Als sie geendet hatte wandte sie sich vollends der Klasse zu. Sie begann ihre Stunde" Dieses Jahr werden wir uns hauptsächlich mit dem Duellieren beschädigen!" und sie fügte hinzu" Aber in heute werden wir uns mit höherer Magie beschäftigen!" Ein leisen Raunen ging durch den Raum, aber niemand sage etwas. Nun fragte Vivian" Kann mir jemand sagen, was der „Nocram ora est"-Zauber bewirkt?" Da wir keine Hermine in unserer Klasse hatten, welche die Lehrbücher auswendig lernt, wusste niemand die Antwort. Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass schon manche von diesem Zauber gehört hatten. Als niemand die Hand hob, erklärte Vivian" Das ist ein Zauber hinter dem ein starkes Stück Magie steckt. Er erfüllt im Allgemeinen den Wunsch des Zauberers!" Sie legte eine Feder auf den Tisch und sie deutete mit ihren Zauberstab darauf, aber bevor sie den Zauber sprach erklärte sie" Ich wünsche mir zum Beispiel, dass diese Feder Beine bekommt und anfängt zu tanzen!" Dann sagte sie den Spruch" Nocram ora est! „ Tatsächlich bekam die Feder Füße und sie hüpfte auf dem Tisch herum! Nach dieser Demonstration meinte sie" Wenn man sich wünscht nicht sterben zu müssen, dann hält dieser Zauber auch den stärksten Fluch ab!" Zuerst schrieben wir einige Informationen zu diesen Zauber auf und dann nahm Vivian eine Schachtle mir kleinen Steinen unter dem Tisch hervor. Sie teilte die Steine aus und meinte wir sollten uns irgendetwas ausdenken und den Zauber dann üben! Am Ende der Stunde war ich die einzige, die den Stein verändert hatte. Mein Wunsch war es das der Sein Flügel bekommt und am Ende der Stunde steckte in meinen Stein eine einzige weiße Feder.

Wir verließen den Klassenraum zum Mittagessen. Lisa und ich setzen uns an den Gryffindor Tisch und ich begann schweigend zu Essen. Ich weiß selbst nicht warum, aber diese Stunde hatte mich noch deprimierter gemacht. Auf die ganzen Versuche von Lisa ein Gespräch zu beginnen ignorierte ich. Sondern ich blickte in der Halle herum und beobachtete alle bekannten Personen. Meine Freunde aus den jüngeren Jahrgängen sind nicht da und niemand tat etwas wichtiges. Cho unterhielt sich mit ihrer Freundin an Ravenclawtisch und Malfoy war auch noch nicht da.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten wir Zaubertränke. Wie schon während meiner Zeitreise nahmen wir Heiltränke durch. Snape benahm sich gleich wie Badley. Ich wünsche sie wären sich nicht so ähnlich, denn das erinnerte mich an die Vergangenheit.

Als ich später beim Abendessen auf die Uhr guckte erinnerte ich mich an eine wichtige Verabredung. Ich hatte noch zehn Minuten. Obwohl ich eigentlich keinen Hunger hatten begann ich zu essen. Mit meinen Freunden hatte ich den ganzen Tag nur das nötigste gesprochen. So auch beim Abendessen. Ich gab nur kleine Auskünfte wenn man mir eine Frage stellte, aber ansonsten redete ich nichts. Aber noch bevor Lisa mich fragen konnte was ich habe, sagte ich ihnen auch schon" Hey Leute! Entschuldigt mich ich habe eine wichtige Verabredung! „ Ohne weitere Auskünfte verlies ich den Gryffindortisch.

Bei der Ausgangstür aus der großen Halle traf ich auf Vivian. Wir warfen uns nur einen stummen Blick zu und wussten, dass es soweit ist. Zusammen verließen wir die große Halle.

Im selben Augenblick als wir die Halle verließen ging auch das große Schlosstor auf. Zwei ältere Damen kamen herein. Beide hatten einige graue Strähnen in ihren schwarzen Haare und sie sahen sich noch immer verdammt ähnlich. Auch sie trugen Ketten mit meinem kleinen Kristall darauf um den Hals, welche zu leuchten begannen. Ich erkannte sie sofort. Corina und Celine! Im Moment wusste ich zwar nicht wer von den beiden welcher Zwilling ist, aber das war im Moment nicht wichtig. Wir trafen uns in der Mitte der Halle und ich meine leise" Hallo! „ Nach dem wir uns begrüßt hatten meinte Celine lächelnd" Lange nicht gesehen!" Auch ich musste nun grinsen und ich meinte" War doch erst einen Monat her!" Auf diese Antwort hin mussten wir alle lächeln. Corina meinte dann" Wolln wir?" Wir nickten und verließen die Eingangshalle Richtung Gryffindorturm, aber wir betraten ihn nicht. Sondern ich klopfte an der Wand neben dem Gemälde der Fetten Dame an die Wand und flüsterte leise „ Guter Engel „ Ich wusste nicht mehr wie ich damals, als ich noch nicht in diese Schule ging, hinter das Passwort kam, aber ich dachte es war einfach da. Schließlich bin ich ja die Außerwählte!

Als wir den vergessen Turm hoch stiegen meinte Corina" Es sieht noch genauso aus wie vor 50 Jahren! „ Auf diese Ausführung nickte ich nur, aber Celine erwiderte" Hier ist auch seit 50 Jahren niemand mehr hoch gekommen!" Aber nun erwiderte ich" Doch ich!" Celine blickte mich verwirrt an und meinte dann" ja genau! Sorry ich vergaß! „ Inzwischen sind wir im Raum der Güte an gekommen. Meine Antwort wurde von Rowena unterbrachen" Sie sind zurück!" Und Godric fügte hinzu" Wir haben euch erwartet!" Darauf erwiderte ich „Und ich habe nichts anderes erwartet!" Auf diese Bemerkung hin mussten meine Freundinnen grinsen. Wir hatten wohl alle die selbe Begrüßung erwartet. Nun wies uns Helga an die Truhe zu öffnen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich das die Truhe auf dem Tisch geschlossen war, aber sie war doch offen als wir den Raum verlassen haben. Ach auch egal!

Corina trat an die Truhe und öffnete sie. Im selben Augenblick lösten sich unsere Ketten vom Hals und die roten Kristalle, welche eigentlich unsere Namen darstellten kamen heraus. Sie bauten sich kurz vor uns auf und verschwanden dann ins Nichts.

Bei Vivian wurde nun da sie geheiratet hat Vivian Silver angezeigt. Und zu meiner Verblüffung sind die Zwillinge nun Celine Potter und Corina Weasley. Nur bei mir ist noch der gleiche Nachname geblieben: Samantha Dumbledore.

Die leuchtenden Kristalle legten sich in die Kiste zurück und der Deckel schloss sich wieder.

Celine meinte leise" Unsere Aufgabe ist erfüllt!" Ich nickte und blickte zu meinen Freundinnen. Vivian und die Zwillinge blickten traurig zurück. Plötzlich sagte Corina „Es tut mir so leid für dich, Samantha!" Aber ich wollte nicht darüber reden! Nicht über Tom! Deshalb sagte ich nur" Das Schicksal hat eben nicht bestimmt, dass wir zusammen sein sollen!" Diesmal wollte Celine etwas erwidern, aber ich winkte ab „Celine, ich will nicht darüber reden!" Dann fügte ich noch hinzu" Erzählt mir doch etwas über euch! Was ist in den vergangen 50 Jahren so geschehen?" Nun sagte Godric plötzlich" Nichts aufregendes!" Nun musste ich plötzlich lächeln. Ich wandte mich an das Gemälde und meinte" Du warst nicht gemeint!" Beleidigt antwortete er „Niemanden interessier wie langweilig das Leben eines Bildes ist!" Mir war gar nicht nach Lachen zu mute und so lächelte ich nur matt und setzte mich dann auf einen der Stühle. Corina und Celine setzten sich auf die verbliebenen drei Stühle. Vivian musste sich einen Stuhl heraufbeschwören bevor sie sich setzte. Wieder fragte ich" Nun erzählt schon?" Alle drei erzählten mir von vielen wichtigen Ereignissen der Vergangenheit. Das reichte von ihren Abschluss auf Hogwarts, ihren Hochzeiten über das Aurorentrainig bis hin zu den Ereignissen mit Lily und James. Als Celine mir erzählte das James ihr Sohn ist musste ich anmerken, dass Harry sich freuen wir seine Großmutter kenne zu lernen.

Als ich das nächste Mal auf meine Uhr guckte wurde es draußen schon hell. Leise murmelte ich" Leute es ist schon sieben Uhr früh!" Vivian entfuhr „Was?" und die Zwillinge zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Auch mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass wir so lange geredet haben. Nun meinte Celine „Also schlafen gehen zahlt sich nicht mehr aus!" Müde nickte ich und stand das auf. Langsam schritt ich durch den Raum. Kurze Zeit später meinte ich „Gehen wir frühstücken!" Meine Freundinnen nickten und wir verließen den Raum,.

In der großen Halle trafen wir auf Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Lisa. Ron und Ginny fragten ihre Großmutter Corina warum sie in Hogwarts ist und Harry ist freudig verblüfft über die Neuigkeit das Celine seine Großmutter ist.

Nach dem Frühstück verließen die Zwilling Hogwarts wieder.

Kapitel 11

Das etwas andere Finale

Ein Monat ist nun vergangen seit wir die Kristalle wieder in den Raum der Güte gebracht haben. Ein ganzer Monat voller Trauer und Verwirrung. Mir wurde jeden Tag mehr bewusst, dass ich Tom nicht vergessen kann und das ich ihn trotz allem noch liebe und sehr vermisse.

Es ist eine schöner Tag ungefähr Mitte Oktober als man uns die Nachricht überbrachte. Ich saß gerade am Gryffindortisch und aß lustlos meine Essen als mein Vater plötzlich auf stand und um Ruhe bat. Ich blicke auf, gespannt was er wohl zu sagen hat. Aber als ich die Traurige Miene meines Vaters sah, wusste ich das er nichts gutes zu berichten hatte.

Seine Stimme halte durch die Halle, in der es sehr leise geworden war, „Aus zuverlässiger Quelle habe ich erfahren, dass Voldemort einen Angriff auf Hogwarts plant!" Es wurde schlagartig Mucksmäuschen still in der Halle.

„Ich will ihn nicht sehen" war mein erster Gedanke nach dieser Eröffnung. Mein Vater sprach weiter" Mein Informant teilte mir mit das der Angriff auf heute Abend angesetzt ist! Darum wird heute der Unterricht entfallen um..." Mehr hörte ich nicht, denn ich stand einfach auf und verlies schnellen Schrittes die Halle. Meine Füße trugen mich wie von selbst auf den Astronomieturm. Dort stand ich und blickte auf die Ländereien hinab.

Warum schon heute? Ich will ihn nicht sehen!

„Was ist los, Samantha?" hörte ich plötzlich die Stimme von Vivian hinter mir. Ohne mich umzudrehen meinte ich „Ich will ihn nicht sehen, Vivian!" Leise trat meine Freundin hinter mich und meinte leise „Dann fahr nach Hause!" Nun schüttelte ich den Kopf und meinte „Ich kann Hogwarts nicht im Stich lassen!" Nun erwiderte Vivian „Dann bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig als ihn unter die Augen zu treten!" Leise murmelte ich „Ich weiß!" Plötzlich sagte Vivian" Ich verstehe dich! Auch ich würde ihn nicht sehen wollen!" Nun brach ich in Tränen aus! Ich drehte mich um und sagte „Es ist so schwer kämpfen zu müssen ohne es zu wollen!"

Mir ist dieser Tag viel zu schell vergangen. Vivian und ich sind noch einige Zeit auf dem Astronomieturm gestanden um haben über die Liebe geredet. Dann sind wir in den Raum der Güte. Unterwegs trafen wir auf Lisa, Harry, Hermine, Ginny und Ron.

Und so sitzen wir zu siebent in dem kleinen Raum und versuchten die Zeit tot zu schlagen. Nu Harry nicht. Er saß nervös herum und suchte in Büchern, welche er mitgebracht hatte, wie er Tom töten könnte. Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass er so einen Zauber gar nicht brauchen wird.

Es war schon ziemlich spät als Ron plötzlich sagte „Gehen wir zum Abendessen?" Alle stimmten zu, außer mir. Vivian hinterfragte" Was ist los? Zum kämpfen braucht man viel Kraft du solltest etwas essen?" Aber ich schüttelte den Kopf und meinte „Ich habe keinen Hunger!" Dann fügte ich hinzu „Aber ich begleite euch hinunter! Ich muss etwas frische Luft schnappen!" Keiner meiner Freunde hielt es nicht für eine gute Idee alleine hinaus zu gehen, aber ich lies mich nicht beirren. Ich wollte nicht mal, dass jemand mit kommt.

Und so trennten wir uns in der Eingangshalle. Während meine Freunde zum Abendessen gingen, verlies ich das Schloss.

Ich stellte mich an den See und blickte über die spiegelglatte dunkle Wasseroberfläche. Wie immer kreisten meine Gedanken um Tom und die Frage „Warum?".

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich da gestanden habe als mir plötzlich ein Lied in den Kopf kam, welches ich irgendwo mal gehört habe und ich musste einfach singen.

Aus Tom's Sicht:

Warum mache ich das hier eigentlich? Dieser Gedanke kam mir ganz plötzlich in den Sinn als ich vor meinem Heer auf Hogwarts zu marschierte. Eigentlich wollte ich ja nicht hier! Ich möchte ganz weit weg von hier! Aber nein das auch nicht! Seit ich Samantha wieder gesehen habe möchte ich nicht mehr Lord Voldemort sein, nein, ich möchte Tom Riddle sein, zusammen mit ihr! Aber nun ist es zu spät ich kann den Angriff nicht mehr stoppen.

Wir sind schon fast beim Schloss als ich diese Stimme hörte. Samantha? Ihr Name schoss mir durch den Kopf und ich befahl meinem Heer stehen zu bleiben. Ich selbst machte mich auf die Suche nach den Ursprung dieser Stimme! Ich sah sie am Ufer des Sees stehen und singen! Wie schön sie ist!

Aus Samantha's Sicht:

_Ich weiß, dass sich mein Leben um dich dreht,  
Und ich weiß, dass das so bleibt, auch wenn du gehst.  
Du lebst in jedem Traum in jeder Nacht,  
Und obwohl du fort bist, hältst du mich hier wach._

Doch wieso tut es dann so weh?  
Wieso tut es dann so weh?  
Wieso merk ich jeden Tag, dass du mir fehlst?

Missing you, missing you  
Like the sun that missed the rain,  
Missing you, missing you,  
Never wanted all this pain,  
'Cause I don't wanna live my life  
In the memory of me and you  
I don't wanna go on missing you.

Ich will nicht, dass mein Leben so zerbricht,  
Und ich will nicht, dass du nie mehr mit mir sprichst  
Und ich will, dass auch mein Leben weitergeht,  
Und ich will, dass meine Welt sich weiterdreht.

Doch wieso tut es dann so weh?  
Wieso tut es dann so weh?  
Wieso merk ich jeden Tag, dass du mir fehlst?

Missing you, missing you  
Like the sun that missed the rain,  
Missing you, missing you,  
Never wanted all this pain,  
'Cause I don't wanna live my life  
In the memory of me and you  
I don't wanna go on missing you.

Ich will nicht ohne dich träumen müssen, denn ich träume nur von dir,  
Ich will nicht ohne dich leben müssen, denn ich lebte nur mit dir,  
Ich will nicht, dass du dich umdrehst und siehst, wie ich hier steh,  
Ich will nicht mehr, dass du mir so sehr fehlst.

Missing you, missing you  
Like the sun that missed the rain,  
Missing you, missing you,  
Never wanted all this pain,  
'Cause I don't wanna live my life  
In the memory of me and you  
I don't wanna go on missing you.  
No, I don't wanna go on missing you

_(Anmerkung: Missing you von der Band ohne Namen)_

Als ich geendet hat seufzte ich traurig und murmelte leise „Ach Tom! Warum muss alles so kommen!"

Mit einen letzten Blick auf den See wusste ich, dass es besser ist hineinzugehen! Ich drehte mich um und einige Meter hinter mir stand er. Reflexartig zog ich meinen Zauberstab und ich richtete ihn auf Tom. Dann murmelte ich leise „Tom!" Mein Gegenüber erwiderte nichts. Tom stand einfach da und starrte mich an. Ich machte mit meinen Zauberstab eine einfache Bewegung durch die Luft und ein lauter Knall hallte durch die Luft. Im Angesicht der Tatsachen muss ich die anderen Schüler warnen.

Gleich darauf lies ich meinen ersten Fluch auf Tom los. Mir brach es das Herz gegen ihn kämpfen zu müssen, aber ich musste! Dass war ich der Welt schuldig. Meine Herz rebellierte gegen den Kampf, aber mein Kopf setzte sich durch. Ich versuchte die Gefühle für Tom zu unterdrücken und ein Kampf begann.

Eigentlich hatte dieser Kampf die gleichen Ausmaße wie in der Vergangenheit. Flüche wurden Ausgetauscht, aber niemand wurde verletzt. Wie im Jahre 1943 wurde unser ganzes Umfällt in Schut und Asche gelegt, aber alle Menschen blieben heil.

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber einer meiner Entwaffnungszauber durchbrach seine Verteidigung und Tom wurde der Zauberstab aus der Hand geschleudert. In meinen Fluch hatte ich nicht viel Kraft gesteckt und so flog nur sein Zauberstab aus seiner Hand und er blieb einige Meter neben ihn liegen. Meinen Stab richtete ich auf seine Brust. Ich könnte es zu Ende bringen.

Tom stand da und blickte von seinen Zauberstab auf mich und fragte dann leise „Wirst du es tun?" Dann breitete er sein Arme aus und meinte „Töte mich!"

Habe ich mich verhört oder will er wirklich getötet werden? Ich könnte es einfach tun!

Wie angewurzelt stand ich da und starrte mit erhoben Zauberstab auf Tom. Eine Stimme in meinen Kopf sagte mir „Tu es einfach", aber mein Herz rebellierte heftig.

„Ich kann nicht!" Mit diesen Worten lies ich meinen Zauberstab sinken. Ein letztes Mal blickte ich Tom in die Augen und dann drehte ich mich um.

Nach meinen Knall sind alle, die kämpfen wollen, aus dem Schloss gerannt. Der Krieg hatte nun richtig begonnen, aber als Tom seine unglaublichen Worte aussprach ist der Kampf zum erliegen gekommen und alle hatten sich uns zu gewandt. Zwischen den Hogwartsschülern und den Todessern lief ich hindurch und verschwand im Schloss. Hinter mir hörte ich noch Tom meinen Namen rufen, aber ich ignorierte ihn. Dennoch wusste ich, dass er mit folgte.

Was wir beide nicht wussten ist, dass uns auch noch jemand anderes verfolgt.

Ich rannte durch die vertrauten Wege des Schlossen und wusste nicht recht wohin ich sollte. In den Raum der Wünsche? In den Raum der Güte? Auf den Astronomieturm? In den Gemeinschaftsraum? Ich weiß es nicht!

Wie von selbst trugen mich meine Füße auf den Astroturm. Anscheinend hat mein Herz meinen Kopf die Entscheidung abgenommen. Aber wohin brachte mich das? An die traurigste Stelle meines Lebens!

Trotz allem stellte ich mich an das Geländer und blickte auf die Ländereien hinab. Überall standen Menschen oder auch Tiere, nein viel mehr Monster, oder auch andere Wesen herum. Von dieser Perspektive kann man die Auswirkung des Kampfes nur zu deutlich erkennen. Aber es ist alles ruhig! Der Kampflärm fehlt!

„Samantha" ohne mich umzudrehen wusste ich wer gesprochen hat. Zu erst tat ich so als hätte ich nichts gehört. Er trat hinter mich und legte seine Arme um mich. Ich wehrte mich nicht dagegen. Mein Herz brachte es nicht fertig. Leiste hörte ich ihm sagen" Können wir nicht doch noch glücklich sein?" Traurig schüttelte ich den Kopf und sagte schließlich „Es ist zu spät Tom!" Nun hinterfragte er „Warum?" Die ersten Tränen bannten sich einen Weg über meine Wangen und ich erklärte „Wer würde dir verzeihen? ... Abgesehen von mir!" Er verstand mich nun ohne weitere Worte. Er wusste das er nicht so einfach die Seiten wechseln konnte! Seine Taten würde ihm niemand mehr verzeihen.

Obwohl er die Antwort schon kennen müsste frage er hoffnungsvoll „Du könntest doch ... „ Aber ich unterbrach ihn scharf „Niemals!" Auf diese Antwort herrschte erst mal schweigen!

Nach einigen Minuten drehte ich mich doch zu Tom um. Er hatte mich immer noch in seine Arme gezogen. Ich blickte in seine roten Augen und suchte vergebens nach dem himmlischen Blau. Bevor ich ihm noch mal erklären konnte, dass es zu spät ist, da hatten sich unsere Lippen auch schon getroffen. Die Zeit um uns herum schien still zu stehen. Im Moment zählte nur er und ich. All unsere Gefühle vereinigten sich in diesem wundervollen Kuss.

Mir kam es vor als hätte dieser Kuss Stunden gedauert, aber in Wirklichkeit waren es nur einige Sekunden. Als wir uns von einander lösten hauchte er mir „Ich liebe dich" entgegen. Worauf ich furchtbar zu weinen begann, aber ich schmiegte mich nur noch kurz an ihn. Mit einen letzten „Ich liebe dich auch!" befreite ich mich aus seiner Umarmung und dann sagte ich noch mal „Es ist zu spät!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand ich vom Turm. Ich hastete an Harry vorbei, welchen in der Tür stand und uns anscheinend beobachtet hat.

Ich hastete gerade durch einen Gang als eine bekannte Stimme hinter mir meinen Namen rief. Mit meinem Ärmel wischte ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen und dann drehte ich mich um. Diesmal war es nicht Tom sondern Harry. Lustlos fragte ich „Was ist los?" Harry suchte anscheinend nach den richtigen Worten, denn er brauchte länger bis er antwortete „Er ist tot!" Das war zwar definitiv der falsche Anfang, aber egal. Sarkastisch erwiderte ich" Toll, du hast..." Aber Harry unterbrach mich „Nein, er ist vom Turm gesprungen!" Auf meinen Gesicht machte sich ein verblüfften und überraschter Ausdruck breit, welcher aber von Trauer überschattet wurde. Ungläubig murmelte ich" Das ist nicht dein Ernst?" Aber er nickte bestätigend und erzählte „Er hat noch gesagt, dass er so nicht weiter leben kann und, zumal soll ich dir ausrichten, dass er dich nie vergessen wird!" Ohne ein weiter Wort an Harry murmelte ich vor mich hin „Ich muss zu ihn!"

So schnell mich meine Füße trugen verlies ich das Schloss. Ich rannte bei den immer noch herumstehenden Leuten vorbei und auf die Stelle zu wo ich ihn vermutete. Er lag genau dort wo ich es mir gedacht habe. Mit Beine und Arme von sich gestreckt lag er in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes. Schnell rannte ich zu ihm hin. Auf die verwunderten Gesichten der Umstehenden achtete ich nicht.

Ich kniete mich neben ihm und ich bemerkte, dass er noch nicht tot war, aber knapp davor. Als ich mich neben ihm kniete meinte er leise mit schmerzgetränkter Stimme „Kommst du um mich zu retten?" Mit Tränen in den Augen, welche sich den Weg über meine ohnehin schon feuchte Wange bahnten, schüttelte ich den Kopf und flüsterte" Ich bin gekommen um die Lebwohl zu sagen!" Aber dann korrigierte ich mich „Wohl eher Auf Wiedersehn!" Ein Lächeln huschte über sein schlangen ähnliches Gesicht und der entgegnete schwach „Wann werden wir uns schon wieder sehen?" Bevor ich antworten konnte hauchte er noch ein letztes Mal „Ich liebe dich" und dann verlies das Leben seinen Körper. Ich wischte mir meine Tränen aus den Augen und sagte leise „Wir sehen uns wieder!" Dann gab ich ihn noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ich begab mich ins Schloss.

Viele meiner Mitschüler dachten in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten ich würde Tom folgen, aber ich tat es nicht. Ich wollte stark sein! Für Tom!

Epilog

„Samantha Ayashi Dumbledore" mein Name halte durch die große Halle. Es ist nun da mein Abschluss. Wie Tom beende ich meine Schulzeit mit Auszeichnung. Langsam stand ich auf und ging nach vorne um vom Schulleiter das Abschusszeugnis zu bekommen. Ich hörte nicht hin als meine Vater der Menge verkündete ich habe dieses Jahr mit Auszeichnung beendet. Lächelnd nahm ich ihm das Zeugnis ab, sagte „Danke" und ich ging dann wieder auf meinen Platz zurück.

Während der ganzen Feier saß ich still auf meinen Platz und ich lächelte still in mich hinein. Eigentlich weiß ich nicht warum ich so glücklich bin, aber ich bin es. Am Ende lies ich mich von meinen Mitschülern mitreisen und ich bejubelte das Ende der Schule.

Als ich die große Halle verlies musst ich an das vergangene Jahr denken. Wie Tom zu seiner Zeit habe ich mich etwas zurück gezogen und mehr gelernt. Aber ich wurde von meinen Freunden in die Wirklichkeit zurückgegeben. Sie gaben mir zu verstehen, dass das Leben nicht nur aus lernen besteht. Das ist vermutlich auf der Grund warum Tom von der Dunkelheit eingeholt wurde und ich nicht. Ich habe Freunde, welche mir versuchen zu helfen. Tom hatte niemanden und von Vivian und den Zwillingen hat er sich nicht helfen lasse. Im Gegensatz zu mir hat er sich in seiner Trauer verrannt.

Zuerst bekam ich es gar nicht mir. Erst als ich in Lisa hineinrannte, welche einfach stehen geblieben ist, bemerkte ich, dass das Schlosstor offen ist.

Wie ich bemerkte stand ein ungefähr gleichaltriger Junge im Eingang. Seine Augen wanderten suchend durch die Halle und er sah mit seinen schwarzen Haaren einfach süß aus. Aber halt ... Irgendwie kam er mir bekannt vor. Plötzlich fiel es mir wieder ein! Tom! Aber was macht es hier? Er ist doch...? Er sieht genau so aus wie ich ihn in Erinnerung habe.

Ich lies alle Vorsicht fallen. Breit lächelnd rannte ich auf Tom zu und fiel ihn um den Hals. Leise flüsterte ich in sein Ohr „Ich hab dich so vermisst Tom!" Durch mein plötzliches Erscheinen und die stürmische Umarmung stolperte er etwas zurück, blieb aber stehen. Nun hörte ich sein Stimme leise an meinem Ohr „Ich bin so froh dich wieder zu sehen!" Ich löste die Umarmung und stellte mich vor ihm „Wie...? Warum...?" Keine meiner Fragen konnte ich wirklich zu ende stellen, aber Tom verstand mich auch so. Lächelnd sagte er „Man hat mir noch eine Chance gegeben!" Er hatte mir nie gesagt wer ihm noch eine Chance gegeben hat, aber das war egal. Hauptsache ich bin mit ihm zusammen und glücklich. Dann fügte Tom noch hinzu „Obwohl ich eigentlich keine verdient hätte!" Aber ich meinte glücklich „Liebe verändert so manche Menschen!" Er lächelte und nickte. Ich blickte in seine eisblauen Augen und ich versank in den Tiefen der Liebe. Endlich wieder die Augen, welche ich so sehr liebte.

Unser Lippen trafen sich zu einem lang vermissten und schmerzlich ersehnten Kuss

ENDE


End file.
